


Tie our hearts together

by G21



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Apparition, BL, Basilton, Bisexual Male Character, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Ebb - Freeform, First Date, First Kiss, Fish spa, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gay, Gaycouple, Hogwarts, Hotcouple, Ice Cream, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Letters, Love Story, M/M, Mage, Magic, Magical World, Minotaur - Freeform, MxM - Freeform, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Possibelf, Romance, School, Simon Snow - Freeform, SimonxBaz - Freeform, SnowBaz, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Watford, baz - Freeform, boyslove, date, gayish, gaylove, kiss, simonbaz, spa, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 22,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G21/pseuds/G21
Summary: Professor Possibelf sets an assignment.Baz will make a hasty decision.Will that decision puts him in trouble? Or leads him to find his soulmate?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HiI! 
> 
> This is mine and my friend H's first SnowBaz fanfiction. Here's a fluffy cute story of SnowBaz to relax you in these miserable days.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Possibelf setting an assignment.  
> Baz''s hasty choice.  
> Will that choice puts him in trouble? Or leads him to find his soul mate?

# BAZ 

It all started when Professor Possibelf gave us an assignment to collect information about magick schools that are in the world. Each student has to pick a school and write an essay on it, no less than 1000 words. 

Students have to submit their chosen school names the next day. As soon as the class ended, almost everyone made their way to the library. Except me. I followed Professor Possibelf and told her that I chose Hogwarts school. 

She nodded and asked, "May I know why?".

I'm not sure why. I read about Hogwarts school in the Magic Mirror paper which is my step-mom's favourite newspaper to know all kinds of news.

"It's just that I've read about this school and it's the first name that popped into my mind, Professor."

Professor Possibelf stared at me for 3 seconds and then said, " All right then, Mr.Pitch. Essay should be no less than 1000 words. Considering Hogwarts school's strict rules in disclosing details about their school, you'll be lucky if you get 300 words of information from the library."

And then she turned on her heels and left me standing there thinking of what she just said. 

I went to my tower and wrote a letter. Then I went to the Owlry. I found an owl that's as white as snow,perched on a window sill. I tied my letter to its leg.

And then made my way back to my tower hoping that my letter would reach someone who's friendly and brilliant and understanding enough to help me with my assignment and not run to their Headmaster to complain about me.

It's risky but it's worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bird flew towards me I caught the folded letter tied up in it's legs.. 
> 
> Now, I would never read anyone else's letter of course. But this one had no tag and technically the letter came to me. 
> 
> I put the letter in my pocket and ran towards my room. Everyone was fast asleep so I took chance and opened it.

# SIMON

It was dark and the corridors were empty. There was some kind of game going on in my dorm which I was not interested in. So, I decided to sneak out and meet Ebb. Ebenza was keeper of keys and had cute little goats with fur soft as cotton. 

"Oi Simon, you shouldn't be strolling alone in dark. Come, get inside before you get noticed by anyone" With her gruffy hand she pushed me inside her hut, as soon as she saw me. 

"Ebb, it's been seven years now. I haven't been caught even once" I said jokingly. 

Ebb raised one of her bushy eyebrows. "Boy that's because you have Penny all along."

I huffed a laugh and moved towards the part of hut where she kept Scones. I took a bite from it and came back to sit on old couch near door.  
After chatting for a while, I decided to go back to dorms. 

While I was returning back to the castle building I noticed something white moving swiftly in the dark sky.  
"What is this creature?" I thought loudly. But as the creature came nearer, it was clear that the bird was an owl. A messenger owl in particular. 

Curiosity got into me as I had never seen this one owl in school. It was Stark white. Snowy. With big grey eyes. 

The bird flew towards me I caught the folded letter tied up in it's legs.. 

Now, I would never read anyone else's letter of course. But this one had no tag and technically the letter came to me. 

I put the letter in my pocket and ran towards my room. Everyone was fast asleep so I took chance and opened it.

_**Dear Stranger,**_

_**My name is Baz. I'm a final year student at Watford. I'm looking for someone to assist me with my school work which requires a lot of fresh information from your side. The thing is, I'm writing an essay about your school. It should be 1000 words long. So, It'd be great if you can tell me about your school. No, I'm not at all asking about your secret spells and passages to enter your school. Just the things that are not top secret.** _

_**If you don't want to assist me, you can burn this letter and I'd know.**_

_**Regards,  
Baz**_

_**To,**_  
_**Any Final year student.**_  
_**Hogwarts**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What was that?", Niall asked.
> 
> "An Owl.", I said raising my head and then zipped up my bag.
> 
> "I know. I mean why did you have to-".
> 
> "Saw that. Letter from your father? Or your Aunt? Or someone we should know about? "Dev asked raising an eyebrow.

#  BAZ 

I was in the dining hall where my friends Dev and Niall were having their lunch and I was drinking tea, when I saw a tawny owl flying straight toward me and its were eyes on me. I stood up and waited and quickly snatched the letter from its its legs before it could land on our table. The owl circled once then flied out the window.

I tucked the letter inside my jacket pocket and started to pack my things.

"What was that?", Niall asked.

"An Owl.", I said raising my head and then zipped up my bag.

"I know. I mean why did you have to-"

"Saw that. Letter from your father? Or your Aunt? Or someone we should know about?",Dev asked raising an eyebrow. 

"My Aunt. Maybe. See you guys later." I said. Then walked out of the hall and ran up the stairs to my dorm. 

I took the letter and opened it.

_**Hello Baz,** _

_**How are you? Your letter was found by the right person in Hogwarts. I am not sure if the information provided by me will be helpful for your assignment, but here you go..** _

_**Before that, let me tell something about myself. I am called Simon. Simon Snow. I am a magick student, currently in 7th year of School. Besides Reading, I also love Sword fighting and eating. I also love pets.Do you too?** _

_**Our school is called- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has a big caste and vast school grounds. The school is surrounded by lake and Forest to keep it hidden from Muggles. The school building has big towers. And students are divided into 4 groups as per their traits Electronic gadgets are not allowed as they don't work here because of magick and all. I hope this helps.** _

_**I have a question for you if you don't mind. How do I pronounce your name? I am confused.** _

_**Sincerely,  
Simon** _

I read the letter. And checked if there's another page or so. But there was none. 

This guy sounds friendly and I don't want to hurt or make fun of him by being rude. But what in Watford is this!? I mean, I'm thankful and all. What Simon Snow described about Hogwarts can be found in my school library. In addition to that, it was not even half a page! At this rate, will I be able to submit my essay on time? 2 more days to go.

I decided to make complete use of the next 2 days by irritating Simon Snow by sending letter after letter. 

I just hoped he wouldn't ignore those.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I grinned and put the letter in my book. "Breathe Penny, there is nothing I'll hide from you." I said moving forward, taking longer strides.
> 
> "Spill the beans, Simon. Is this the reason, you and Agatha decided to break up?" She asked holding my arm and halting me in the midst of corridor.
> 
> "Whoa there! This has nothing to do with Aggy. Let's go inside the class, Miss I-want-to-know-everything

# SIMON

Considering the amount of information I provided about my school to this Baz guy, I knew he would write me back. I deliberately did it to hear more from him. We had just finished our Arithmancy class and were moving towards the greenhouse when I spotted the same Snowy owl, this time flying straight towards me.

Penny squinted her eyes, suspicions clear behind her spectacles. Penelope Bunce, aka Penny and me have been best friends since the day we joined this school. Her parents were famous mages. And she was none less than them. 

"What's going on? Who is writing letters to you? And and why does it look like you were expecting this one?" She asked in a single breath.

I grinned and put the letter in my book. "Breathe Penny, there is nothing I'll hide from you." I said moving forward, taking longer strides. 

"Spill the beans, Simon. Is this the reason, you and Agatha decided to break up?" She asked holding my arm and halting me in the midst of corridor. 

"Whoa there! This has nothing to do with Aggy. Let's go inside the class, Miss I-want-to-know-everything."  
We sat at the end of the class and i told her everything from going to Ebb to receiving the second letter. 

After hearing me, she laughed and said jokingly, "I wish you write your assignments with same excitement as you are helping your friend with." She patted my shoulder and went to her seat. 

There were still few minutes left for the herbology class to start, I took out the letter and slowly unfolded it. Came into my view were same beautiful and neat handwriting, like flourish calligraphy. 

_**Hello Simon,** _

_**Thanks for writing back.** _

_**I'm doing well. Thank you!** _

_**My full name is Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. Everyone calls me Baz. It's pronounced as Bah-z. Some people stretch and bend 'Ba' in Baz. I know the basics in sword fighting. I do love pets. Though, I don't have one.** _

_**I'm really thankful that you sent info. about your school. However, that wasn't enough. The essay I'm writing is supposed to be 1000 words. I can manage 500 words with the help of library books.All you need to do is tell me something that most people have never heard about Hogwarts. Be its history or traditions or stories. Like I said in my first letter, I'm not asking for the important stuffs. I request you to respond with in 2 days.** _

_**If you don't want to assist me, you can burn this letter as soon as you finish reading it so that I can look for the information elsewhere.** _

_**Sincerely,  
Baz ** _

Whoever this Baz guy was, he was in desperate need of information for his assignment, atleast that's what he claimed. Smiling, I folded the letter back and put it in my robe pocket. 

I decided to send him proper information this time and for that I needed to rush to the library, as soon as the class ended. Hopefully, this was the last class of the day. And I needed Penelope's help. Again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if he'd got my letter,he had no reason to help me and more reason to complain about me to his teachers.
> 
> If I didn't get his letter then I wouldn't be able to submit my thousand-word assignment and Prof. Possibelf would be right -

# BAZ 

**It was a cloudy day. And I was restless in my dorm.**

**Simon Snow didn't burn my letter, which meant he'd want to help me more with my assignment.**

**It had been a day and half since I sent my letter. It was about time I received his letter. The weather looked like it was going to rain heavily. What if the owl couldn't reach me on time? What if Simon Snow had simply ignored my letter? Or if my letter didn't even reach him in the first place?  
Even if he'd got my letter,he had no reason to help me and more reason to complain about me to his teachers.**

**If I didn't get his letter then I wouldn't be able to submit my thousand-word assignment and Prof. Possibelf would be right -**

**Loud thunder interrupted my train of thoughts. Outside, it had started raining. I was about to close the window when I noticed an owl flying as swiftly as it can. I opened my window wide enough for the owl to crash land on my floor. I took the letter and gave the owl some treats and a cup of water.**

**I exhaled with relief and then I sat on my bed and opened the letter. Read it in one breath.**

_**Dear Bah-z,** _

_**You have quite long and unique name. I like it. You must be a really sincere student, I suppose, Seeing how serious you are for your assignment stuff.** _

_**So, I penned down some things that I knew about. Apparently, that wasn't enough or suitable to be written for school essay. I had to rake down few books from school library and needed Penny's help to gather information.** _

_**I have attached the collected work with this letter. Hope this much is enough for your school assignment.** _

_**Regards  
Simon.** _

**Then, I read the attached paper. Alastair Crowley! The essay was longer than I wanted it to be. I thought, "Whoever is this guy, he's got a golden heart."**

**I went to start writing my essay. And the Owl, slept near half opened window, waiting for the rain to stop.**

**Next day, Professor Possibelf was impressed with my essay and she gave me full marks. All the credits goes to Simon and his friend Penny. It felt like I've achieved something huge. As weight was off of my shoulder now, I couldn't wait to know more about this Simon Snow: the golden-hearted saviour.**

**It was only later I came to know that not only me, but most of my classmates had corresponded with other schools' students to get assistance for the assignment.**

**After having dinner, I went to my room and started writing a letter to Simon snow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Morning Simon, What's with the chirpy mood today?" She replied smiling. 
> 
> "The weather is nice" I said biting into the warm bread loaf. Taking a sip from teacup, i informed penny about Baz's letter. "He said Thanks to you, that you are a life-saver".

# SIMON

**The sunlight entering through the clear windows, fell directly on my face. It rained cats and dogs last night and now the weather was clear. I tossed and turned on my bed few times and finally woke up with a groan. Running a hand through my curls, I released a yawn and got out of the bed.**

**Adjusting my eyes to the bright light, I looked out of window to see Baz's Owl perched on windowsill. I hurriedly went towards it. Opening the window, I got the owl and carried it towards my writing desk.**

**"You must be waiting for me to wake up, yeah?!" I took the letter tied on it's legs and kept it on the table. "I don't know what your owner has named you, but I'd like to call you Snow-white". The owl flapped it's wings and flew out of the window.**

**There was still some time left for breakfast so I opened the letter by Basilton Grimm-Pitch.**

_**Hello Simon,** _

_**Hope you're doing good.** _

_**Thanks a million. You're a life saver,Simon. Penny too.** _

_**Now, we don't have any reason to talk to each other. But I'd love to know more about you and keep in touch if that's what you wish too.** _

_**Also, it's exciting to have a penpal or rather a quillpal to have who's from another magick school.** _

_**So, first, I'll introduce myself clearly, as I couldn't do it in my assignment-stressed days.** _

_**You know my full name. I'm also in final year. I love reading and playing football, hanging out with my pals and also to be alone. I like to play violin. The first thing I do when I return to home from school is play violin. It relaxes me. That's all about me.** _

_**What else you know and enjoy doing in your leisure time?** _

_**Gratefully,  
Baz ** __****_

_****_**I read the letter, once. Twice. Folded it back and put it in the last drawer, where other letters by Baz were already stashed and went to take shower.** _ ** ** _

_****_**To be honest, I was waiting for A thankyou letter from Baz, but what I didn't expect was Baz's wish to continue exchanging letters and become friends. Well, it was not a bad idea either.** _ ** ** _

_****_**"Getting to know someone from other school, won't do me any harm." I thought and started getting ready for breakfast.** _ ** ** _

_****_**When I reached the dining hall, I spotted Penny sipping tea from her Cup with the morning newspaper sprawled in front of her.  
"Good morning Pen-hen" I greeted her cheerfully. ** _ ** ** _

_****_**"Morning Simon, What's with the chirpy mood today?" She replied smiling.** _ ** ** _

_****_**"The weather is nice" I said biting into the warm bread loaf. Taking a sip from teacup, i informed penny about Baz's letter. "He said Thanks to you, that you are a life-saver".** _ ** ** _

_****_**"Well, I did nothing" She smiled tieing her purple dyed hair into a ponytail. "The class starts in fifteen minutes, and today we are going on field. Professor Neonhill has some pixies in store for us to experiment on, finish your breakfast quickly".** _ ** ** _

_****_**Walking towards the class, I was wondering what kind of person Baz is, he must be like Penny. Smart, intelligent and dedicated. Baz mentioned he loved playing football. It was a muggle game and I've watched few matches on Television back at my Granny's place. All the players were Swift, athletic and had quick reflexes. Maybe it helped him as a magician too.** _ ** ** _

_****_**"I should probably ask him about it in my next letter"  
I mumbled and started taking long strides to match Penny's pace.** _ ** ** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "People do that these days." Niall said.
> 
> "Do what?" I asked turning to him.
> 
> "Looking at the sky and sighing in disappointment and looking dreamy." Niall said.

# BAZ 

It was a cool Sunday morning. After having light breakfast, I came to sit in the shade of an apple tree. I also bought my Dark arts textbook with me. Not so much that I wanted to read it as much to have something in hand while I simply sit there.

"Heya ,Baz," Dev called out, waving his hand over his head. "Whatcha reading there? Today's Sunday."

"Did you have breakfast?" I asked.

Dev nodded.

"Why? Today's Sunday!" I said.

Niall guffawed.

"Why do you hate me so much, dude?" Dev asked me.

"Never did that." I said, grinning a little. And it vanished as soon as all my attention returned to a bird that flew past above me.

I sighed. 

"People do that these days." Niall said.

"Do what?" I asked turning to him.

"Looking at the sky and sighing in disappointment and looking dreamy. "Niall said.

"Oh," I said, turning a page in my book.

"Yeah, and most importantly they think we don't know the reason," Niall said, like he's  
enjoying his words. "Our classmate Helen spit her tea because she put salt instead of sugar, Nico wore his shirt inside out and Chan came to breakfast in his uniform without knowing that today's Sunday. All these people are dreamy. Like you. Tell me whose letter are you waiting for?"

"Yeah, at first we assumed it's from your family. But it's not even Christmas. Plus, you never wrote to anybody. Not even to us in summer holidays. Tell us, who is she? Or he?"

I swallowed. I didn't do any crime. But why did I feel a little nervous?

I could tell them that I asked help from a student in Hogwarts and I decided to keep in touch with him and he might not want that. Simon might not want to stay in touch with me. So, I decided to end this conversation once and for all. After all they're my friends. They need to know it. It was nothing 

"Listen, guys, it's nothing like you think, I asked a Hogwarts student to help me with my assignment. He helped me and he might not want to stay in touch with me-"  
At that moment, an owl flew overhead and dropped a letter on my opened-book.

Dev and Niall zeroed in on the letter and then at me.

I felt like I might combust. 

I took the letter slowly .Dev and Niall came closer to me.  
I opened the letter.

_**Hello Baz,** _

_**I am doing great.Thank you!!** _

_**Well, it's my pleasure! I am glad I was of any help to you. Sure, I'd love to be pen-friends with you.** _

_**So.. you are football player? That's really cool.. Do you play for your school? Have you ever played in any tournament? Since you are sports guy, you must be having athletic body..  
And you must be like one of those popular guys they show on TV. ** _

_**I am not sports freak like you. But I do love watching people play in matches. We have this quidditch match in school, it's basically magician's baseball. Kinda. In my leisure time I like hanging out with my best friend. And if she is not available I like moping around in school. Or visit grounds to play with goats.** _

_**Tell me about your school.** _

_**Hope to hear from you soon.** _

_**Simon Snow.** _

_**P.S: I don't know what the name of your Owl is.. but I've named it Snow-white, just so you know!** _

_CROWLEY!!_ I screamed internally.

Dev and Niall looked at each other, trying not to laugh out loud. 

"Blimey! Baz, You're blushing."Dev pointed out.

"No, I'm not!," I said, wishing to vanish on the spot.

"Yes,You are,"Niall confirmed. "Tell us everything about this Simon Snow".

So, I said as much as I know. Which wasn't very much. But I made it my goal to know everything about Simon Snow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I finished reading, Penny was hooting like those owls in owlery.   
> "Oooohhh Someone got invited to watch football"
> 
> "Well, it's just a match. And we don't know when it is. Going to be held". I said folding the letter back.   
> "But the best part is I have become friends with a popular guy from some other school, aren't I just Awesome?".

# SIMON

The next morning I was woken up by loud noise that seemed to be arguing.. Curiosity got into me and I creeped out of bed, to assess the situation. There in the hallway, two of my classmates, Liam and Finn were having a heated conversation whereas, the first and second year students were apparently enjoying it. 

"That's so rude Finn, you can't blame it on me..I wasn't the one who took your Donald Duck keychain. Its so ugly anyways " Liam scowled. 

"Oh, now you are being mean, that particular thing is mine. And it's not Ugly" Finn retorded back, with a frown etched on his face. 

"You were mean to me too, last night when I saw you in my dream, and let me tell you, you wore this horrible suit with furs and looked equally horrendous" Liam gestured wildly with his hands.

Finn huffed a laugh "Well I am sorry to visit you in your dreams, it wasn't a good experience for me either". 

Merlin's Beard!! Those guys quarreled like those old and grumpy ladies back in the orphanage, which made no sense. Their fight would have continued if it weren't for the caretaker to have a look in hallways and inform everything to the headmaster. All the students rushed to their dorms to get ready for the day. 

After all the classes got over, which felt like an eternity to me, I met Penny in the school grounds and we decided to go for a walk and Say hi to Ebb.

"So, Is waiting fun?" Penny kicked a broken twig which rolled and toppled at the edge of curb. She had that mischievous smile on her face. 

I just looked at her, trying to comprehend what she was asking. "waiting for Baz's letter, Silly-billy". She clarified. 

"Ooo, I guess. We decided to continue exchanging letters and become friends". I shrugged.. "But, I wasn't waitin…Ohh that's Snow-white". I exclaimed spotting the owl flying towards me. It dropped the envelope which I caught easily mid-air. 

We sat on a nearby bench, and I opened the letter.

_**Hello Simon,** _

_**That's so creative of you to name it Snow-White.** _

_**That's right. I play for my school. I've participated in a couple of tournaments. And yeah; I've an athletic hot bod and all the girls and maybe some boys swoon everytime I put on my football jersey. Why are we talking about my body and also comparing it to TV guys? Really?** _

_**Maybe you should visit my school to watch a football game during one of those interschool competitions. Your quidditch sport sounds amazing. Wow, You like spending time with goats? That's nice!** _

_**My school is basically a fortress and I live in a tower. The best thing about school is food! My school is surrounded by lake and forest. All my professors are boring. Don't even ask about my Headmaster!** _

_**Tell me about your Professors and Headmaster too.** _

_**My Friends Dev and Niall said Hii.** _

_**Yours sincerely,  
Baz** _

As soon as I finished reading, Penny was hooting like those owls in owlery.   
"Oooohhh Someone got invited to watch football"

"Well, it's just a match. And we don't know when it is. Going to be held". I said folding the letter back.   
"But the best part is I have become friends with a popular guy from some other school, aren't I just Awesome?".

"I didn't see you getting excited for being friends with me.. am I not popular, Simon Snow? Or is it what i am thinking..." She adjusted her specs on the bridge of her nose and sniffed. Once. Twice.

"Something is fishy". She said with poker face. 

I rolld my eyes, at her dramatics. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Penny, you know I am straight". I said holding the rusty handle of Ebb's door..

"Well, so is spaghetti, until it gets wet" I heard her mumble, loud enough for me to hear.

We spent sometime talking about random stuff and left before it was the time for dinner. 

While returning, Penny was talking animatedly about the new spell-book she found, But all I had on my mind was a particular football player and the thought that I had to write him a reply.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since my friends got to know about my correspondence with Simon snow, they kept teasing me(which secretly enjoyed ) whenever they got the chance. I threatened that I'd cast a spell that wouldn't let them speak for a week.
> 
> Boy, did they listen to me? No! They never listen to me when I say that there's nothing going between me and Simon Snow.

# BAZ

After lunch, Me and my buddies made our way to the classroom and took our seats near the window.

The afternoon was warm and breeze rattled the open windows. In other words, a perfect package to summon sleep. On the top of that, the drawling voice of Professor Taurus Minotaur a.k.a Minos,our Greek teacher, wouldn't fail to make us fall asleep.

Ever since my friends got to know about my correspondence with Simon snow, they kept teasing me(which secretly enjoyed ) whenever they got the chance. I threatened that I'd cast a spell that wouldn't let them speak for a week.

Boy, did they listen to me? No! They never listen to me when I say that there's nothing going between me and Simon Snow. So, I let them think whatever they want I'm most surprised at the fact that my buddies aren't judgemental about the whole boy-boy thing. Which is good, I suppose.

Now,as Niall and I were discussing about the upcoming tournament, Dev yanked my hand and I jumped. I turned to him, who was staring at a small owl, which was sitting at the edge of our desk, a letter tied to its tiny leg.

I stood upright and went to the owl and took the letter and made my way back to sit between Dev and Niall.

I could tell that my friends were expecting me to open the letter. I contemplated to open or not. I checked my watch 5 more minutes before the class starts.

I told myself that I might as well make use of next 5 minutes by reading the letter, just to convince myself that I'm not so desperate to read the letter.

I opened the letter to see the neat handwriting of Simon Snow.

_**Dear Bazzy,** _

_**Hope you don't mind the nickname.** _

_**I wish we were room-mates or atleast School-mates.. Maybe in some other universe we are.. who knows.** _

_**So.. I got to know another thing, you don't only have hot body but you are also confident about it. That's pretty cool. I dunno why we are talking about this. But, it's fun.** _

_**I would totally love to visit your school if ever get a chance. I'd like to cheer you on your football match. Now, if you don't mind, I wanna ask this, Do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend? I am just curious!!** _

_**You know pretty much everything about my school, Our headmaster is a wise man, with long beard and half moon specs. He is pretty cool with even cooler name. You might've heard about Albus Dumbledore from someone or from magick newspapers? Our potions professor has a nasty temper, All the other professors are like those typical teachers. Boring..** _ ****

_**You live in tower? That's supercool. Another reason I want to be your room-mate. Why? Bcz I have to share room with 4 boys. 4 VERY LOUD BOYS.** _

_**Say Hi to Niall and Dev..** _

_**Until next time. Stay Safe.** _

_**Your friend,  
Simon.** _

Unlike last time, my friends couldn't control their laugh. They laughed out loud. I ,afraid that my lips would betray me with a smile, started to cough loudly.

Then, I heard someone clear their throat, which was loud enough that my ears ringed. Which means the class has fallen silent and everyone was looking at us. And Professor Minotaur was standing in front of the class, with his eyes glowering on us. I slowly placed the letter in my bag.

"Are you all right, Mr.Pitch?" He asked.

"Yes, Professor. I'm perfectly fine." I said looking somewhat flustered.

"Take your seat,then. And you two! What's so funny? Have you forgotten this is a classroom?"

"No, Sir. It's just that our Bazzy-"Dev started and stopped when I kicked his leg under the bench.

"You're all seniors. But behave like kids! Have some manners in class at least, will you? Now, sit down. Take out your books. Everyone." Professor Minos ordered.

My mind, wandered to the letter, processing each sentence again and again. First of all, Simon snow started a letter to with 'Dear'. It might be nothing. I need to just calm down.  
Next, he called me Bazzy. None of my friends ever called me any name other than Baz. I don't even know if I should be delighted and thank him for the new nickname or throttle him when I meet him.  
Then, he wishes us to be roommates. Crowley! Where's this going? Am I over thinking?  
After that, he wants to cheer me during my football game. I feel like I might combust.  
Lastly, he's asking me if I had a girlfriend or boyfriend. As if this is nothing. Like we've known each other since we were born to share each and every secret. Not that I've shared all the secrets with Dev and Niall. _"They mustn't know as it does more bad than good." My father's words._

Speaking of which, if Simon Snow comes to know all my secrets, he would not only won't want to share a room with me but also would stop exchanging letters with me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was break time and next class started after 20 minutes. We were standing in corridor and taking in some fresh air when Baz's owl came flying and perched on my shoulder. I lifted it and plucked the letter it was holding in it's beak.
> 
> "About time. I guess, I'll go and find few books from the library for the assignment and Grant you some privacy". Penny said smiling and turned to go to the library, swishing her plaid skirt and ponytail.

# SIMON

Have you ever had that feeling where you are so full that you feel like you might explode, but you go on eating anyway? 

Yeah, I felt that. There were Cherry Scones for the breakfast and I just couldn't stop myself from having more. Those things taste heavenly. 

Penny was looking at me like I've grown another head. She should have known better, out of all people. After eating to my heart's content, we were ready for the day. 

Our first class was potions, and it was Wednesday so it was double potions. The potion-master, Austerious Crow, was no less grim than his name sounded. One wrong move and Bam, detention. We rushed to the class and got on our seats. It was a rule in potion class that students should get their textbooks, Cauldron, mixing bowls and other stuff ready before the professor arrived in class. 

I bent down to take out my bronze cauldron from under the desk and started setting up the desk before the grim-reaper arrived. I turned to look towards penny, who was tying her hair in a bun- all determined to face the challenge. 

"Brew me a potion my friend, that soothes my pain, will you?" I teasingly asked her, gesturing a finger towards my heart. 

She rolled her eyes and nonchalantly replied, "I am pretty sure, no brew or concoction will ease your heart-ache Si, it's just someone's letter that will give you relief."

I huffed a laugh. She left no chance these days to tease me by mentioning Baz. And the weird part was, I had that giddy feeling Everytime I heard his name. It sounded like dripping honey to me. I wonder how he looked…

A loud bang brought me back to my senses. There in front of class was standing a very furious Professor Crow, Clad in black from head to toe. 

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety four" He said in low voice, and spun, furling his cape behind him in a grand melodramatic fashion. I suppressed my laugh to escape from my throat. "Today all of you will whip up a magickal beauty concoction, any potion of your choice but.." He paused, then looked at me and continued "by only following steps from the advance potions book". 

A groan erupted from some corner of class and all heads whipped in that direction, including Professor Crow's. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Not just me, everyone got nervous under his fiery gaze. 

"All the ingredients you'll require to brew the potion are placed on shelf at the back of class. Some of the rare species, you can go collect from herbology class, only with the permission of Professor Foxglove. Try not to blow up the class, you can start your work now". He bellowed the orders to the class and went to sit on his desk. 

All the students flipped through their pages to select the potion they were going to brew. I saw Penny moving at the back of class, most probably to collect the ingredients. She and her competitive behavior. 

I started leafing through the pages and came upon a potion called 'Almond and strawberry Lip balm'. Well, it seemed easier to brew and all the ingredients were easily available in class. I went to collect the stuff and stood beside Penny. She had already stocked few vials in her basket. 

"Which potion have you decided to whip Simon? too bad he didn't ask us to make Love potion" She teased in hushed voice. I saw where this conversation was going. 

I just smiled and started taking vials that I needed for my beauty concoction. "I need to run to the greenhouse to collect strawberries, it says 'Fresh Strawberry extract' only". 

"Wait for me, I need some herbs too. I am brewing 'Ignis Obscura- an acne banishment potion'. These days students mostly give acne to their rivals when they hex them. This potion will help". She said proudly. 

"Mr. Snow and Miss Bunce, if both of you are done discussing and wasting your precious time, come back to your seat and start the work you are given". We were interrupted by a loud voice of Grim-reaper. Nothing went unnoticed from his eyes. 

A quick run to Green House and we were ready with all the stuff. I put my cauldron on the flame and started off with my work. 

After one and half hour of hard work, perspiration, immense patience and constant stirring I was almost ready with a gooey material left in the pot, which gave rich fragrance of strawberry and oils. All to do now was to add beeswax and my perfect lip balm for dry and chapped Lips will be ready. 

Once everyone was done, Professor Crow tested everyones potion. He gave a Curt nod after he checked mine. Atleast he was satisfied with my work. 

The class was dismissed but not before we were given assignment to write an essay on Benefits of whatever potions we made and submit it in next class. 

It was break time and next class started after 20 minutes. We were standing in corridor and taking in some fresh air when Baz's owl came flying and perched on my shoulder. I lifted it and plucked the letter it was holding in it's beak.

"About time. I guess, I'll go and find few books from the library for the assignment and Grant you some privacy". Penny said smiling and turned to go to the library, swishing her plaid skirt and ponytail. 

"See you in next class, Pen-hen" I said loudly to her retreated figure and she waved to me without turning back. 

Placing Snow-white on the corridor railing, I opened the letter. 

_**Dear Snow,** _

_**What you're saying is you want to be my roommate? Sure!  
You're always welcome to be my roommate. I don't know how's that possible, though.  
Like you said, maybe in alternative universe, we're roommates. ** _

_**Snow, do you always find it fun to talk about people's physique? Or just mine? ;)** _

_**I can totally imagine you cheering for me except I don't even know how you look. What do you look like, Snow? So that I can easily find you among the audience when you come to cheer for me.** _

_**Honestly, WHAT? Four boys in a room? Your dorm must be spacious? Here, only 2 students per room. Except mine.** _

_**I remember reading about your Headmaster. His name must have slipped from my mind. It's pretty hard to keep up with my magickal world only, you see.** _

_**Okay. I've neither boyfriend nor a girlfriend. I'm not interested in the latter. I've never felt this much uncomfortable to answer a question. But, it's about time you know that I'm into boys. Not even my close friends know about this. What about you?** _

_**Yours sincerely,  
Baz** _

_**P.S. My buddies can't wait to see you.** _

I had mixed feelings after reading the letter. I was a little disappointed that only his friends were eager to meet me, he never mentioned that he too was waiting for us to meet each other. 

But on the other hand, I was really happy. Snow. That's what he called me. And the fact that he was gay and considered me someone important to share it with even before his friends, brought another wave of happiness.

At that moment, It felt like a privilege to be acknowledged by Basilton Pitch..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit lengthy than the previous ones. H said she quite enjoyed while writing this chapter. Hope you all loved it. Loads of love 💕


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Told ya. He's deeply in looove." Dev said, still laughing at me.
> 
> I clenched my teeth and said, "One of these days, I'm going to set you on fire, Dev. Seriously. "
> 
> "Yeah? Am I wrong? You just need to accept it. " Dev said,having cleared his plate.

# BAZ

I woke up late on Friday morning. By the time I took a shower and got ready for the day, my pals were already seated around breakfast table and stuffing their mouths with sausages and porridge. I went the table and sat in my chair, then poured myself a cup of tea.

"You all right, Baz?" Niall asked, his face scrunched up.

"I'm grand." I said, with a forced smile.

"But you look like you didn't sleep all night." Niall said, taking a bite from his sausage.

" I was up studying. Didn't get much sleep," I said, flipping my hair which was still dripping a bit "By the way, do we've football practice today?"

"Yup, we are supposed to be in the field at 4:30 sharp." Niall said.

I nodded and took a toast from the plate. I took a bite and munched on it. Mind wandering off to yesterday's night.

Thanks to Snow. I couldn't stop thinking about him all night.

His words and his direct questions and straightforward answers are making me feel something that I've never felt before. On top of that, I've decided to tell him my secrets. One of which, I already told him. I don't know how he'd react. Maybe he won't respond to my letter. Maybe he would reply but will be different towards me. All these thoughts were swirling in my already messed up head.

"Baz! Baz!,"Dev started, pulling me back to the present. "On coming letter!"

Instantly, I stood up and turned to see the owl. But couldn't see any owl anywhere. Then I turned toward Dev, who was laughing with Niall, yet again.

"Told ya. He's deeply in looove." Dev said, still laughing at me.

I clenched my teeth and said, "One of these days, I'm going to set you on fire, Dev. Seriously. "

"Yeah? Am I wrong? You just need to accept it. " Dev said,having cleared his plate.

A minute later, both of them disappeared into the courtyard leaving me with my thoughts and breakfast.

Maybe I should start sorting out all my thoughts and feelings, I thought.

I sat there drinking tea and gazing blankly at nothing. Then, out of nowhere, an owl dropped a letter and flew off before I could see it.

I opened the letter with my heart beating rapidly. I was anxious as to how Simon would react.

_**Dear Baz,** _

_**I noticed you called me Snow, and I like the name. Thanks.** _

_**Merlin's Beard..NO.. I don't randomly start talking about people's physique, apologies if I made you uncomfortable..It was just you, I was enjoying teasing you. And maybe, I was curious because it's a wizard's nature to perceive knowledge about something unseen, something mysterious.. wow. That sounded so perverted. I hope you get what I am trying to say.** _

_**Maybe you should write me when is your next football tournament and I'll give you a visit. How do I look like? I've got blue eyes, bronze curls and lot of moles on face and well body too. I've decent height-5 10'..I am quite normalish, and don't stand out in crowd, but I think that's enough to recognize me. Describe yourself so that if we ever get a chance to meet I can approach you. You said you've got guys and girls fawning over you, so it'll be pretty easy to find you.** _

_**The dorms here are spacious but there is no sense of privacy. Penny says most of the time it looks like Pig sty, and that's not even a lie. Me and penny have decided to move out in apartment once we finish our schooling. You must have known by now that Penny is my best friend, more like a sister.** _

_**I used to have a girlfriend, but we realized it wasn't working out well. It just didn't feel right. So, we broke-up few months back. She left the country and changed school but we are still good friends. Aggy is a really sweet and understanding person.** _

_**Whatyou do besides playing football? And your headmaster, what kind of person is he?** _

_**Write back soon. And take care of yourself.** _

_**Yours affectionately,  
Snow. ** _

_**P.S: Yesterday we were asked to brew any magickal concoction and I tried making Lip-balm, which turned out to be pretty good. Here's some for you too. Hope you like it.** _

After reading this letter, I felt hot all over. Just by imagining Simon Snow's looks. I shook myself like a wet dog.

Inside the cover of the letter, there was a tube of Snow-made lip balm. Seriously, Snow? If Niall and Dev got wind of this, they'll never let me hear the end of it.

And I don't know what to think of him. I mean, he hadn't mentioned anything about me being gay in his letter. His letter was just like it always was. Like he sent bits of his shiny-brighty soul in his letters to make my days better and warmer. Like he knew I needed it!

 _Poor Snow,_ I thought. _Stays in pigsty_. I smiled _._

Again, my thoughts of Simon snow was interrupted by the first bell.

I quickly folded the letter and Lip-balm and kept it in my bag and took off to class.

I made it to the class the same time as Professor Possibelf.

I sat between my friends and thought to myself, " _Is it possible to like someone whom I've never met in my life? Is it possible to fall for someone just by reading their words and about them? Whatever the case is, well, it's a start. As it happens, I'm unstoppable."_ I smiled, headbent and legs bouncing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's going on with him?" I heard Liam ask no one in particular. 
> 
> I rushed out of the hall and stopped only when I reached the class. 
> 
> What was wrong with me. My heart was racing so fast, like I was caught in a crime. The train of thoughts started gushing into my mind and the thoughts about meeting Baz would not stop- I felt restless.

# SIMON

The assignment given by Professor Asterious Crow was due tomorrow and the number of pages I've written for it were Null. 

Nope. Nothing. Nada. 

I've brought few books from library for some help, but all I had on mind was Baz. I sent the Lip-balm with letter. Was it too much? What would he think?  
He asked me what I looked like.! 

I shook my head to get rid of awkward thoughts and picked up the quill, again. 

"Focus, Si, focus..you need to finish this or Grim-reaper will make sure you don't see the light of the day" I mumbled and started working on the paper.

Once I was done with the assignment, I took a long breath. Stretching my body, I got up from the chair.

"Phewww, never thought that Lip-balm has so many benefits besides just using it on dry lips". I wondered loudly. 

I looked around the dorm. All the boys were sleeping soundly. Liam was sprawled on bed, like he fell from the sky and Pemberly's duvet was lying on bed floor. Alejandro got his nickname- Pemberley because of his love for Classical literature.

I stifled a yawn and went to my bed. I was just drifting to sleep, when a noise woke me up. Like someone was throwing pebbles at my window. I got up and peered out the window. There in the cloudless night, I saw a snowy owl sitting with all its grace. 

Saying, I wasn't surprised at all, would be a lie. I wasn't expecting from Baz today, and on the top of that, at this late hour at night. I hurriedly took the letter and tore the cover, all along praying everything was alright on his side. 

_**Dear Snow,** _

_**Hope you're doing well.** _

_**Thanks for sending lip balm. I really appreciate it.** _

_**You don't have to apologise. I was merely asking. I'm pleased to hear that you only asked me and that you found it enjoyable. You're really something, Snow.** _

_**Well, your talk about mysteries and unseen things sounds so cool and a little bit perverted :D** _

_**Football game will be held on this Sunday. I hope to see you and Penny.** _

_**Whoa. You have blue eyes and bronze curls? That's pretty cool combination. How are you still single, Snow?  
About my charming looks, I have black hair and grey eyes and my height is 6'1 ft. ** _

_**My Headmaster's name is David. I don't even know his full name. We just call him Mage. Most of the times he looks like he is in his own world. We rarely see him. So, We don't know much about him but he's sincere when it comes to making rules and protecting every magickal creatures around here.** _

_**Besides playing football, I read books, like to stroll in the woods and explore school grounds.  
Tell me about Penny? ** _

_**Stay safe.** _

_**Yours truly,  
Baz** _

_**P.S. Go,Snow. Clean your room first. I'm heartbroken to hear that you live in a pigsty!** _

I was holding the paper in hand and had that goofy smile on my face. He was taller than me. How would it look like to stand beside him. Closing my eyes, I tried to imagine a tall and handsome boy with black hair and grey eyes, but no face came in front of my eyes. 

I couldn't believe Baz invited us to the match. I put the letter safely in the drawer and did a happy dance. 

I have had many adventures with Penny. Sneaking out to the school grounds and forbidden forest at night and going out on Sundays were always fun. But, meeting an unknown friend is going to be a totally different experience.

I tossed and turned on bed but sleep was miles away from me. 

The next morning, after getting ready I rushed to meet Penny. She needed to hear the good news. 

She wasn't in the dining hall, nor in the library. I looked at the big clock, which was showing the time 7:35. There was still some time for breakfast, she must be still in her room. I decided to patiently wait for her in the hallway outside the girls dorm. 

After ten long-lasting minutes, Penny showed herself and I waved to her. 

"Hi Simon, what's up?" She said chirping. 

"Good morning, Penny". I greeted her and ruffled her hair. 

"Let me guess, you received another love letter. Now I want to meet this Basilton Pitch- who is the reason for my best friend's constant smile and wandering thoughts". Penny said wiggling her eyebrows while moving backwards. 

"I don't know what you are talking about" I replied holding her shoulder and turning her back, before she could bump into one of those pillars in Hall. 

She laughed and started walking by my side. 

"But, your wish of meeting Baz came true. He invited us to the football match on Sunday. That's tomorrow, can you imagine?" I added excitedly.

"Us?" Penny asked lifting an eyebrow and giving an expression like she knew something.

"Do you want me to show you his letter? 'I hope to see you and Penny' - his words exactly" I said frowning. 

"I trust you Si, of course he hopes to meet "you", she replied using finger quotations on 'You' "and me" and added after earning a glare from me. 

Finn, Liam and Violet joined us for breakfast and the conversation drifted to the field they were going to choose after graduation. This was the hot topic among last year students these days. 

"Oh by the way, did something bite you at night Simon? I saw you jumping on bed in the middle of the night like hot grease on a skillet" Finn inquired with curiosity all over his face which made me choke on my drink. 

I lifted my gaze to see eight pairs of eyes looking at me and waiting for me to answer. "Umm.. yeah. Might've been an insect. Someone left the window open". I lied wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. 

Violet nodded and continued munching on her bread. Liam and Finn just looked at me with dead-pan face while Penny pursed her lips tightly, clearly trying to contain her laughter. 

"Don't you guys have to attend the class today? I'll see you later" I said getting up and collecting my stuff from table. 

"What's going on with him?" I heard Liam ask no one in particular. 

I rushed out of the hall and stopped only when I reached the class. 

What was wrong with me. My heart was racing so fast, like I was caught in a crime. The train of thoughts started gushing into my mind and the thoughts about meeting Baz would not stop- I felt restless. 

"Tomorrow" I calmed my heart which was breaking all the records of beating. "Tomorrow, we get to meet Baz"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon snow and Penny are traveling to Watford to meet and cheer for Baz. And the bond between Simon and Baz experiences a spark that they've never ever felt before. To know how Simon will react after seeing Baz, keep reading ;)

# BAZ 

After the end of football team-meeting before the match day, I went for a stroll in the woods. 

About 15 minutes later, I returned to my dorm. I took a shower and got into my pajama bottoms. 

I stood in front of the mirror, droplets of water glinting and dripping from the tips of my long locks, down my bare shoulders. 

I wiped my hair with the towel and pulled my hair back to see faint red color in my usual pale face. Then my eyes spotted Simon's lip balm on the dressing table and I took it and opened the stopper. 

I've never used lip balm before. Now, I've no intention to give this to someone or throw it away. So I applied it directly and slowly to my lips. It smelled of strawberries. I placed it where it was and went to lie on my bed.

Tomorrow's the big day. Meeting Simon snow and Penny for the first time. And a big game to win against the Bulls. So, I decided to sleep to be energetic in the field, the next day.  
That night, I dreamt of blurry-faced Simon Snow cheering for me in the stands.

# SIMON

It was a long drive to Watford. Fortunately we got the bus on time to reach there. Once we arrived at Baz's school, I was in awe. I've never been to any magick school other than mine, and Watford was spectacular. 

No doubt, Hogwarts was a vast castle surrounded by forest and lakes. But, Watford was no less. There were big halls and huge towers, one of which had Baz's room. We had to walk through the school grounds and cross the lake to reach the stadium built on the other side of the castle. 

"I wonder what creatures reside in the invisible lake. Do you know Simon, the water of this lake has healing properties? I read it in a book" Penny said while we were passing through the lake, using a boat.

"I didn't know that, what happens if I push you in the water?" I grinned at her. 

"Try me, I dare you". She narrowed her eyes at me said confidently. 

Once we reached the entrance to the stadium, we were greeted with big banners of "Welcome to Watford" and "23rd inter-school Football tournament- Watford v/s Bullford" suspended in air, probably charmed my magick. 

There was a huge billboard showing different players of both the teams. Those guys were fit.  
**Andre Couture, Bullford  
Niall Evanswood, Watford  
Paul Leblanc, Bullford  
Basilton Pitch, Watford**

Basilton Pitch. Jersey no. 9. A very handsome young boy with pale skin, dark hair that reached his shoulders, and deep grey eyes was looking through the screen directly at me. Something flipped inside me. I felt hot all over. I wanted the time to stop, but next moment the screen changed to show a boy who wasn't Baz. 

"Earth to Simon" Penny was waving her hands in front of me. "You can have Baz all you want, let's get to our seats first, shall we?"

We got the cheering sticks and pom-poms before getting to our place on stands. I was feeling nervous and excited at the same time.

The players from both the teams gathered at the middle of stadium and the head referee tossed the coin. Bullford won the toss and decided to do the On-side kick. 

The game started and all I could see was Baz, he was kicking, passing and dribbling the ball with an ease, like he was made for it and scoring goals after goals in first half.

Watford won the match and the players congratulated each other. We were going down the stairs when I saw Baz, looking at the stadium as if he was searching for someone. 

When we got near, I called his name. Baz turned towards me and the moment our eyes met, I felt as if millions of untamed butterflies exploded in my stomach. 

Baz looked ethereal in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like this chapter? Please do comment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watford vs Bullford. 
> 
> Baz meeting Simon snow and Penelope Bunce for the first time.

# BAZ 

Next day, I woke up to find out Watford buzzing with excitement. After freshening up, I got dressed up and went to the nearly empty dining hall to have breakfast. 

On my way to the field, my juniors and classmates wished me luck for the game. 

The stadium was bustling with students from various magick schools. Some are dressed in uniforms and others wore whatever they liked.

On one side of the field, Watford cheerleaders were sitting on a bench. Next to them, a couple of boys were also sitting with their drums beside them.

On other side were Team Bullford and Team Watford with their coaches. I jogged up to my team. I pulled on my arm sleeves and head band. I jogged in the same spot to boost my energy.

I stopped jogging. My eyes scanned for blue eyes and bronze curls in the nearby stands. All I could see was bullford's blue flags and Watford's cheerleaders now standing in their golden outfit with matching pompoms.

"Focus, Baz", Niall said, who came to stand next to me. Niall knew who I was searching for.

I nodded and after a quick pre-match team-talk with coach Mac, we gathered in the center of the field for the toss.

The game started with a goal by team Watford. Thanks to me, of course. Whenever Watford scored a goal, the stadium would erupt with applause and cheerleaders' dance and chants such as "Watford! Watford!" and "BAZ! BAZ" and "NIALL! NIALL!".

Despite their full effort and great performance, Team Bullford failed to win the game. I finished the game in the last few seconds by scoring a crucial winning goal.

My ears exploded from the sound of oohs and ahhs when Watford won the Interschool football tournament.

Students surrounded us to give high-fives and compliments. A girl from 5th or 6th year pulled me down and kissed on my cheek.

At the same moment, I heard someone calling my name. Someone. A boy. I turned to the direction from where the voice came.

There was a boy, with bronze hair and blue eyes, looking at me as though I've two horns at the side of my head. He had moles on his face. Next to him was a pretty purple-haired girl in huge glasses. In the euphoria of winning the tournament, I'd almost forgotten who I was meeting today.

Then, behind me, right on cue, drum-roll started again. Along with it, my heart started to beat faster and I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I pulled myself away from the throng to meet the duo for the first time.

"Hey Baz, Congratulations! You were amazing." the boy said.

"Thank you, uh Simon Snow?", I said. He nodded and smiled. I forced myself to look away from him. "Hello Penny! Nice to meet you. Thanks for coming."

"Pleasure is all mine. You've got great moves, Baz. Congratulations!" She said and extended her hand.

I shook her hand and smiled at her. She's got a warm and amiable and beautiful smile.

"Um! Would you like a tour-" I was interrupted by Dev and Niall at that moment. 

"Who's here?" Niall said looking at them and then narrowing his eyes at me.

"Snow and Penny meet my pals Dev and Niall. Dev and Niall, you know them. "I said.

Niall's and Dev's mouth opened into a big 'O'.

"Morgana's tooth! Hello Simon, pleased to make your acquaintance." Niall said extending his hand. I rolled my eyes. 

"Um. Likewise." Snow said,shaking hands with Niall.

"We've heard all about you", Dev said to Snow. 

"Oh!", Simon said and glanced at me and then quickly away.

"That's right! And- Wait! Oh! Nice T-shirt by the way." Niall said. 

I looked at Simon. He was in T-shirt and jeans. On the T-shirt, _"My heart is on the field"_ was printed in fancy letters.

I pretended like I didn't read it and was looking at my shoes. 

Penny, who was also wearing t-shirt (GOAL letters printed on it) and jeans, said, "I made him wear it. He's a big fan of Football." 

She and my pals exchanged a knowing smile. 

"How about I show you guys around here? Later, we can go out to have lunch." I said.

"Sounds good." Snow said.

My pals bid good-bye to Snow and Penny and went to prepare for party tonight.

I led Snow and Penelope Bunce into the Watford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? Please do comment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Simon exploring Watford.   
> Simon in Baz''s room.  
> Someone can't stop smiling.

# SIMON

After showing us the great Hall and the library, Baz took us to the Astronomy tower. 

"The view is spectacular at night time. It seems millions of stars are staring down at you. Looking at those stars, it feels they are shining just for you" Baz said staring out at the vastness of land and lake in a low voice. 

And I was staring at him. His skin was pale, too pale. And those grey orbs were deep, so deep I needed a staircase to descend. It held secrets and mysteries.  
The dark hair around his face, made him look young and beautiful. Like a full moon in the dark night. 

"Simon, Si, C'mon let's go" Penny's voice brought me out of the trance. I looked around to watch them waiting for me. 

Were they waiting for me to speak something? "I am sorry, what did you ask?" I asked sheepishly. 

"We need to move from here, Baz has to go to his dorm.. to change". Penny informed me. I looked at Baz who was looking up at me with a small smile. 

"Ohh sure, I'll join you" I might not be in my right mind to say this because the moment these words left my mouth, Baz overcame with a terrible fit of coughing and Penny just gawked at me.

Maybe, students from other schools weren't allowed in dormitories. 

How can you be so stupid, Simon Snow. 

"I was unaware that only Watford students are allowed in dorms. We can wait in grounds yeah Pen?? It's just I wanted to see the tower you live in". Heat crept into my face as I clarified to wipe out the mess I just created. 

"It's okay. You can come along with me. It won't take long, anyway". Baz said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I am sorry Penelope, but girls can't enter the boys dorms" He added walking down the stairs.

"I am completely fine. I'll walk around a bit in grounds and then see you guys in main hall" Penny rushed and said. Her lips twitched into a smile. 

Before turning towards the tower, I looked at Penny as she mouthed "Have fun" with a thumbs up gesture.

I pursed my lips to hide smile. Penny and her antics. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Baz's room was at the highest storey of the tower. We entered the room and I was hit by a sweet smell of agave and cedar. 

"I'll take a quick shower, make yourself at home" Baz said without looking at me and went behind a door which probably was a bathroom. 

I looked around the room. It was small but neatly arranged. There was a single bed and by the side of window was a study table. A small bookshelf beside the wardrobe was arranged with color coded books and accessories. 

There was a picture frame kept on shelf which caught my eye. A young woman was smiling broadly in the picture while holding a babe. There was something similar about that smile.. The way corner of her lips were turned upwards and her eyes crinkled at the edges, it felt familiar. 

Behind me the door creaked open, I turned to ask Baz about the woman. 

"Who is the lady in.." words died in my throat as I looked at Baz. His hair were dripping wet, with droplets of water clinging to them like pearls. He wore a white shirt with few buttons still undone..Holy Moly.. My stomach did some weird Acrobatics. 

"You weren't lying when you said girls and guys fawn over you. I mean look at this.. " I gestured at him. 

"Of course I wasn't lying Snow" something flashed in his eyes.  
" Are you always like this? Straightforward?" He asked after a pause with an incredulous stare and bending his head a little. 

"Maybe" I replied which came out like a rat's squeak. Damn that stare made me nervous. I cleared my throat. "If you are done, let's get moving". 

"Just give me a moment" He said and moved towards the dressing table. After Wiping and then drying his hair, he applied the Lip-balm I gave him. 

"This is quite useful. Thank you" He said looking at me through the mirror. I just nodded unable to say anything.. 

By the time we came down in the main hall the lunch was being served. I spotted Penny talking animatedly with Niall and Dev while eating. She and Dev were laughing at something Niall said. We decided to join them instead of going out for food.

Upon looking at us, Niall wolf-whistled and opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word he was stopped by Baz "Speak any nonsense and I'll put a tongue tying spell on you". He threatened. 

I looked curiously between them. There was a glint of mischief in Niall's eyes and Baz's face was flushed. 

"I was just going to ask, are you having fun Bazzy?" Upon hearing Niall's words I wanted to creep under the table and hide there forever. And Bazzy, I mean Baz went stiff beside me, the look on his face told he would probably strangle the boy with his bare hands. 

"Baz, don't go bananas, he is just kidding" Dev said laughing "Simon, I hope you don't mind, Niall has got few screws loose" He said turning towards me. 

I laughed awkwardly, trying to gain composure. We dug into our plates. Watford food tasted delicious. The chicken drumsticks had rich flavor of spices and   
Cheese pudding was so velvety, it melted in my mouth. 

I lifted my head to see Baz taking small sips from his drink and stealing glances. 

"Aren't you going to eat anything? This is really awesome" I pointed towards the pudding. 

"Nah. I'm full. Had my breakfast before going to the field". He replied shaking his head. 

"Still, you must've drained all the energy while playing, here have some" I cut a small slice and handed over him the fork. 

But, to my surprise, instead of taking the fork in his hand, Baz took bite from it. I gasped and looked at him and others. Penny was holding a hand on her mouth, Dev was stunned with his spoon in mid-air. 

"Just so you guys know, this is School and No PDA here". Niall remarked with a grin. 

"If by PDA you mean, Public Display of Awesomeness, I can't stop doing it" Baz guffawed.

We finished the lunch with jokes and laughter. Time flies, when you're having fun. It was evening already and we took our leave not before saying goodbye to the boys. 

"It was fun meeting you Snow. Penny you too" Baz said with a bright smile, and I knew I was in trouble.

We bid our farewell and reached to catch the next bus to Hogwarts. 

I was looking out of the window and reliving the moments I spent with my new friends when Penny whispered in my ear, smiling. 

"I swear, if you don't wipe that stupid smile off your face, I am going to throw you out of the bus". 

I huffed a laugh. 

I enjoyed spending the day at Watford, especially with Baz. And I was looking forward to know him more. 

Little did I know, that I would catch feelings more than cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guys.   
> Hope you liked this chapter.  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> Loads of love ❤


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot dream.  
> Sweet moments.  
> A big secret.

# BAZ 

_Snow laid his hand on my shoulder. His fingers are inches away from my skin. I was standing so close that I can feel the warmth emanating from him. He was gazing up at me with those bright blue eyes. His lips are parted and his gaze dipped down to my lips, and I bent a little, my lips are so close to his, our nosestaff are an inch apart,I leaned in a bit more which made our lips brush briefly and I-_

I woke up with a start, breathing hard as if I was running restlessly. I willed myself to relax. What in Morgana's name was I dreaming!

So stupid of me to have feelings for Simon Snow when he's straight. 

I almost kissed Snow when he came to my dorm. It took all my self-control to stop myself from crashing my lips on to his.

It was 4 a.m. I was sitting in my bed reminiscing how Snow had beamed at me after our conversation before he left with Penny. 

_After lunch, I and Snow found ourselves alone while Bunce and my pals were chitchatting just outside the dining hall._

_I turned to Snow, who at the same time turned to me to say something. We both stopped and started again at the same time._

_"Baz, you go first."he said._

_"Thank you, Snow, you know, for assisting me in my assignment." I said._

_"Happy to help. Thanks to you too."Snow said._

_"Why?"I asked._

_"Well, if you hadn't asked for help, we'd have never met. Right? "He said, his pretty eyes questioning, a corner of his mouth lifting up._

_I met his gaze. Then his moles on his cheeks and then his lips-  
**Focus, you sucker** I scolded myself._

_"That's true, Snow. In that case, I need to thank my professor for setting us that assignment. Also, It feels pretty great to have a friend from another magick school." I said, looking at my pals and Penny laughing at something._

_Snow smiled and noticed me looking at our buddies. And then he narrowed his eyes._

_"So, Baz, your friends read all my letters?" he asked._

_"A couple of letters. Why? Is there a problem with that?"I asked, worried._

_Simon thought for moment.  
"Uh..nothing as such. I was just surprised you know when...", he trailed off._

_"Yeah, Sorry about that, Snow. You know how they are..." I said._

_Snow slowly started to laugh. I laughed with him._

_"I know all right. So, are you uh gonna continue writing to me?"he asked, his head tilted to his right side. His bronze curls bounced a bit._

_Crowley was testing me. During lunch, I embarrassed myself by taking a bite from Snow's spoon. What was I thinking? What Snow must've thought of me? Again, I didn't want to make a scene._

_So, I looked at my shoes and composed my face and lifted my head, then smiled like the question was not at all affecting me._

_"You bet!" I said. I received a million-watt smile from him, which sent sparks into my whole body._

I sat there with a stupid smile on my face. Then, slowly, that smile was replaced by bitterness.

For one thing, Simon is straight. And even if, by chance, he's also interested in boys, there's no guarantee that he'd fall for me. I wished I could read his mind. I wanted to know what he thinks about me.

I have been meaning to tell him my another biggest secret. That, I am a Vampire. No one -not even my pals- know about this, except for my family. 

Suppose he reciprocates my feelings, then I'll reveal to him that I'm a Vampire, he'd laugh out loud thinking that I'm joking or he would be heartbroken that I didn't tell him before and he would never see me again. _Suppose_

To avoid all the bad variables that'd affect this thing(friendship/ beginning of something) between me and Snow, I'll have to get a grip on my feelings and let Snow know sooner about me being a Vampire.

Then I lied in my bed. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, I drifted to sleep. That morning I was late for my morning's first class.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends make life so fun.  
> Finn x Liam  
> Baz's name buzzing in Simon's heart and mind.

# SIMON

It was almost late night, by the time we reached Hogwarts which meant dinner was already served and Students have left for their common rooms.

"Let's get back to our dorms, we can get in trouble if we are not in by the Bell" Penny said turning towards me. 

I nodded and hugged her, wishing her Good night. 

Walking quietly down the hall to my room- where three other boys were already assembled- I prayed to find a house elf so I could get some food before going to bed and fortunately I found one. 

Upon entering the room I greeted the boys who were snuggling in their comfort zones. Pemberly was lying on his bed reading a book and busy munching on cookies. Finn and Liam were sprawled on the couch with Finn's legs comfortably resting on Liam's lap.

I changed into my flannel pajamas and came to my bed. After chatting for a while with the boys and talking about the day, which included telling them about Watford and the tournament, we were off to sleep. 

That night, I had a sound sleep and dreamt about a pretty boy running around in football pitch, his dark hair bouncing and his jersey lifting up to give a peek of his toned torso. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Simon numskull Snow, you come here this instant and give me back my notebook" Penny yelled at the top of her lungs running behind, trying to catch me. 

"Penelope Dunce, not until you promise to come for playing games in evening" I retorted back running through the school grounds.

"Si, come on, I really need to do well in the apparition test. Just let me go through the notes, I promise I'll pay the game with you guys." She said with puppy eyes. 

I looked through the leaflets where Penny had jotted down the common apparition mistakes and how to avoid them. 

"Mr. Wilkie Twycross said and I quote "You just have to remember 3 Ds of apparition- Determination, Destination and Deliberation to successfully apparate" I mimicked the rough and high pitched voice of apparation tutor.

Penny laughed and slapped my shoulder, plucking the notebook from my hand, "Fine, I'll be there in evening, but one game of my choice."

~~~~~~

I was finding ways to keep myself distracted from having Baz's thoughts. It felt to me, as if I was Spell-bound by his beauty. Not that, I haven't seen more beautiful people. Heck, I dated Agatha for almost a year and half. But, Baz was different. And it was not just his looks or personality that made me think of him constantly.

Something about him, which I couldn't exactly pinpoint was bugging me, and the only solution was to know him more and find it out. It was a win-win situation for me.

As it was agreed, we met in the common room. Penny, Violet and one of her friend called Hannah joined us for the card game and snacks, of course.

We decided to play Werewolf, which was going on fine until Finn- whose character was Seer got killed and next round Liam- the werewolf got voted out of the game. 

"Eat your own food, gastronome" Liam hollered over sausages stuffed in his mouth, which was gross. 

_Pigs._

"But yours is much better, here taste mine" Finn stuffed another piece in Liam's already filled mouth. 

"You know, you guys are disgusting" Violet said making a face.

Game was over with villagers winning it which included Penny, Hannah, Pemberly and Finn. It was fun. 

"Name one thing you are good at, loser" Finn's aimed his arrows at Liam. 

"Well, I guess, you'll never know" Liam blew a sarcastic kiss at Finn, which he dodged dramatically.   
Liam groaned and fell backwards, clutching his heart. 

Their humor brought waves of laughter around the room. Liam and Finn were so comfortable around each other, which made me wonder if Baz and I can also have this kind of chemistry. 

Not even a day had passed I met him and I was wishing to see him again. I didn't even know him, we just met once but I was already going crazy with his thoughts.

I was contemplating to write a letter to him. So that's what I did.

After dinner I wrote to Baz and waited for him write back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters.  
> Love is in the air.  
> Simon's sorting out stuffs!

#  BAZ 

_Dear Baz,_

_It was fun meeting you. I enjoyed the day. All of it was fun._

_You were spectacular while playing. All the eyes were upon you. And when you flex your biceps. Oooohhh. I wish we can hang out more.. I knew you were handsome, but seeing you in person, I won't lie but I was a bit nervous. Excited but nervous. You are beautiful, that pale skin grey eyes combination suits you. Just so you know .._

_Baz, I'll like to know more about you. While I was in your room I saw a picture of a lady holding a babe. Is she your mom? Well she is beautiful. You resemble her a lot. May I ask who else are there in your family? Do you have Siblings?_

_Keep in touch._

_Si._

_P.S: I was leafing through a book when I came across this beautiful poem. I thought to share it with you._

_I don’t know how you are so familiar to me—or why it feels less like I am getting to know you and more as though I am remembering who you are. How every smile, every whisper brings me closer to the impossible conclusion that I have known you before, I have loved you before—in another time, a different place, some other existence._

_-Lang Leav, Soulmates_

Oh dear, I melted into a heart-shaped puddle. 

Snow complimenting on my biceps, wanting to know more about me and the excerpt he sent gave me a burst of energy to do anything! Perhaps that's called Hope.

My cheeks hurt from smiling, face down on my pillow. 

I wrote back to him the next day.

#  SIMON 

_Dear Snow,_

_Finally, We met. Really it was great seeing you in person. You're more handsome than I'd imagined. I could see how much you were excited. You were literally glowing. I don't know if it's because of your excitement to meet me or if it's how you usually are. Crowley! It's like you absorbed all the light from the sun and glowed in the crowd as a beacon for me alone to find you._

_Yes, the lady in the photo was my mother. My family consists of me, dad, step-mom and four step-siblings. And my aunt Fiona. She lives separately. What about you?_

_Like I already told you, you know , that you're too straightforward! Talking about my biceps with me as if it won't have any effect on me._

_Are you attracted to me,Snow? Because I caught you watching me several times and you blushed furiously when our eyes met. Or I'm overthinking?_

_That's a lovely excerpt. Thanks for sending!_

_I would like to meet you again soon._

_Take care._  
Yours truly,  
Baz 

_P.S. You've got many moles than the stars in the sky._.

I was dreaming.

It was not real. 

Baz asked me if I was attracted to him? And the answer is I don't have a freaking idea about it. Am I? I think about him all day and all night ? I wish to know him more.. I wish to meet him.. I wish to be with him. 

I wish..

But, does that mean I am attracted to him? 

Maybe. 

I needed to sort my feelings for Baz. And quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SnowBaz sharing bits about them and their feelings.  
> And they plan to do something big!

# BAZ 

_Bazzy ❤️_

_You think I am handsome? Well. I don't know what to say. Thank you?_

_You know I am straight. But I also find you attractive. Maybe because you're too beautiful. I dunno.. That's normal isn't it? I know I am straightforward. And so are you.. okay I accept I kept staring at you. I hope you didn't mind? And no... I never blushed._

_I am sorry about your mother. I am sure she must be a beautiful woman inside out. About me, I am an orphan, used to live in an orphanage but now I moved out of it because kids and adults there think I am not normal, -technically I am not- and give me weird looks. For family, I have grandma and now Penny and her Family._

_I want to meet you too.. When are you free? Let's hang out more. I want to know more about you._

_So.. do you want to make a constellation out of those freckled stars, Baz?_

_Yours Affectionately,  
Snow._

_P.S: what's your favorite fruit Baz ? Do you like Raisins? What do you think about a date?_

# SIMON

_Dear Snow,_

_Handsome? Not just handsome. You're pretty gorgeous. Angelic. Cute.Okay, I'll stop now._

_You don't have to remind me that you're straight. Everyone finds me attractive as I'm hella hot. But still, Merlin's hat! YOU find me attractive?_

_You can stare at me all you want and you can hold my hand under the table and also my scones are yours._

_I'm impressed with your method of asking me out. I'd love a date. With you. If that's what you mean. How about Saturday?Meet you at Olive's Cafe near the mall at 10._

_How can I say 'no' to such a thing, Snow? I'd love to make constellation out of your freckles._

_I am counting down seconds for our date already!_

_Love,  
Baz._

_P.S. I want to know more about you too. Everything about you._


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation with Friends before the Date day!

# Baz 

"Simon Snow is straight," I told my pals.

We're sitting in grass facing the lake and throwing tiny stones at whatever creature's sleeping peacefully in the lake. 

"And you're going on a date with him", Dev said. "Your first ever date, Baz."

I've never uttered a word about my sexuality to my companions. They've come to an understanding without questioning about it. It must have been obvious for them after seeing me head over heels about Simon Snow.

It kind of feels good. To have non-judgemental and supportive friends.

"That's right. I'm going to my first ever date with a guy I really like. " I said looking at my friends. "Moreover, Snow is attracted to me. I've no idea what's going on with him. He wants to give it a try. So... yeah."

"What if he says that he was confused and that he was wrong or maybe that he was under a spell or that he was only joking about it all along," Dev said.

I stared at him. Knowing that Dev has best interests at heart for me, I calmed down.

Niall turned to Dev.

"Moron, must you think negatively and discourage Baz? Look at him, a minute ago he was glowing, now he's withered like a flower." Niall said.

I squinted at him.

"Since when are you so positive?" I asked.

"Well, Helen has a sticker pasted on her Magic Words textbook that said, 'Postivity keeps people going' and I just remembered that." Niall said proudly. 

"The thing is, at least Snow wants to try to figure out what's he feeling. It's better than him shutting me off completely from his life. Either way, I can't stop what I'm feeling for him." I said looking over at the lake.

"That's very Romeo of you." Niall said. "Are you nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? You must be kidding me." I said, feeling a mixture of nervous and excitement.

"Yes, Baz. You. Everyone feels it before and on their date day. Majority of the first dates tend to end badly. So, you got a plan? Want help?"asked Dev.

I snorted. " Like you've dating experience."

"Believe it or not. I've been to couple of dates. And Niall too. So, we know more than you in this area." Dev said. 

I turned to them.

" You guys went on couple of dates? Together?!"

"Agghh NO-" Dev shouted. 

"NO! We went separately. Dude!!" Niall said. 

I grinned.

"All right. Okay. No, I'm good. Excited and a little nervous. Thanks ,guys," I said.

"Well then, come on. Let's go have dinner." Dev said. 

With so many uncertainties still bugging in my head, I followed my pals to have dinner. Later, I planned to go for hunting to have real dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date.  
> Simon Snow's late.  
> Snow feels different with Baz. For it's a beautiful fate.

# SIMON 

It was already Saturday, and I was a nervous wreck. When I was flirting with Baz and asked him out on a date, I never knew he would accept. 

I told him I was straight and then asked him out first. Great demonstration of being a nutjob. 

And when I told Penny about it, she wasn't even surprised. All she said was "I saw this coming" and "I am so happy for you, Simon". 

I decided to wear my favourite Flannel and jeans combo with a pair of sneakers, after all I was sneaking out of school to meet Baz. 

But it seemed, luck wasn't on my side. 

First, I almost got caught by the school caretaker. 

Then, I missed the bus and the next one was nowhere to be seen. 

And then, I had to take the subway, leaving me no choice but to run to the cafe. 

It was almost 10:15, while we had decided to meet at 10.

"Merlin's pants, what if Baz thinks I stood him up?"

"What if he leaves?" 

I ran like a prey of forest. By the time I reached Olive's Cafe, I was soaked in sweat and panting. I composed myself and peeked inside through the glass door. 

Baz, with all his glory, was sitting in the corner seat.  
Calming my heart, I moved towards him. His head was slightly bowed, face downcast and lips pursed. 

"Hi" I said meekly. He lifted his head, relief flooding over his face. 

"Hi" Baz replied "I thought, maybe you…"

"I am so sorry Baz, this is our first date and I am late" I hurriedly spoke sitting down opposite him "I didn't mean to".

One moment ago he looked as if there was a gloomy cloud over his head, and next moment he gave me a million Watt smile that would put the Sun to Shame. He face was so bright. 

I looked down at my hands holding his. I must've hold them at some point. His hands were pretty, fingers thin and long, like it was sculpted by a fine wax. 

I saw him staring at our hands too. Heat crept up my neck and face. Embarrassedly, I tried to remove my hand. But Baz, held them back. This time, lacing our fingers together. 

My heart felt strangely warmed, like a ray of sunshine was stealing into my soul. 

"Umm.. My palm is sweaty" I looked up at him. 

"I don't mind" He replied.

We ordered food and drinks and sat there talking about anything and everything. Baz wasn't a very talkative person.

"You don't speak too much, do you?" I blurted out.

"I am enjoying, listening to you" He laughed and I laughed along with him. We enjoyed the brunch in light atmosphere. 

"Let's go out. I Know of a place, we should go" Baz rose up on his feet, waiting for me putting a hand in his trousers pocket. 

After a little wandering in the neighborhood, Baz took me to bowling. I turned to face him, lifting an eyebrow. 

"What? It's hot outside, besides they serve the best mocktails here" He said laughing.

"Let's make it more fun. Whoever wins the first round of bowling, will have to buy drinks on second date" I slyly said, making him laugh harder. 

"So, you'll go on more dates with me?" Baz asked, eyes shining. 

I came closer to him and whispered in his ear "I'd love to" and moved back. Leaving him rooted on the spot, I turned to write names on score board.

Boy, he is adorable.

"Watch me get this strike" I turned and shouted to him. 

He nodded and said "My eyes are only upon you, Snow" .

My first throw, and I failed. Miserably. A wonderful gutter ball.  
I turned to look at Baz, who was trying to control his laughter but making no attempt to hide the expression. 

"Hey, it was practice round. Scores don't count" I said pointing towards the score board.

"Sure honey" he said in an amused voice.

His was perfect throw. "Nice shot!" I cheered. 

Turns out, football wasn't the only sport, Baz was good at. I was impressed by his skills. Not that I was bad either. 

After 3 rounds, the score board read  
BAZZY- 103  
SNOW- 85

"Ofcouse you're 'Pitch-Perfect'. Don't forget drinks are on you, next time" I turned and pointed a finger towards him. "This time I'll get you one. What would you prefer?"

Walking through the bridge and watching Sun going down, hiding behind the buildings and casting yellowish purple hue made the environment even better. 

I sat on the bridge railing facing Baz. He put his arms on either side of me. "So,did you figure it out?" He asked staring into my eyes. 

He was so close to me. My thoughts went haywire.   
"Figure out what?" I questioned him back. 

"About us" He looked serious, the colour of his eyes were most magical thing in life. Like ocean. Like clouds with silver lining. It was hard for me to keep my hands to myself.

I said in low voice "I think this is the right time to say this. You know I was in relationship with Agatha, we broke up on good terms. I guess that happened just because Aggy was understanding. She must've knew it before I realized. That I might be Bi."

Something changed in Baz's expression but he still didn't speak so I continued "I am still not sure. But penny says I am . Coz you see, with Agatha I wanted to protect her, take care of her, make her happy, even found her attractive.. and maybe I misunderstood that feeling as Love".

Baz opened his mouth to say something, then clamped it shut again. Like a fish seeking for water , that wasn't there. 

"But with you" I put a finger on his lips. "Earlier when we started exchanging letters ,it was fun teasing you. Then I found myself waiting for your letters. When we decided to meet, I was so nervous and when I saw you. My heart, it felt like it's gonna explode in my chest. It was strange feeling. I've never felt that way for anyone" It felt so much better to get things off my chest. I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. Anywhere but his eyes, I felt like drowning in the pair of grey pools. 

He clasped my hands and said in soothing voice, "I can't believe we have this much effect on each other. Tell me this is all not a dream". 

I smiled. Even if it was a dream, I didn't want to wake up. 

"Snow" He caught my attention "You know, you don't have to rush into it. I'll be always there for you. Whenever you are ready".

My heart just melted into a puddle. I put both my arms around his neck and got off the railing. We stood like that for a moment, then I gave a peck on his cheeks. 

I couldn't stop myself, Baz looked so adorable. 

"Come on, I'll drop you off at your school, before catching bus" I said holding his hands.

Walking alongside Baz, hands linked together felt perfect. We might be parting for the day, but it was a fresh start. 

Our stars were aligned..


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz is happy.  
> But also sad.  
> Time to make a decision!

# BAZ 

It was dark when I was walking back to Watford with smile on my face and head full of Simon Snow.  
The full moon overhead followed me and was smiling back at me. 

I sneaked back into the school. And as I reached the stairwell that led to my dorm, I heard someone call my name, "Mr. Pitch?".

I turned to see Professor Minos standing in the corridor. 

"What are you doing out at this hour, Mr.Pitch?"He asked.

"I was just going back to my dorm after taking a walk in the ground." I answered casually.

"I see." he said looking at me from head to toe and understanding that I was clearly lying. "You don't want to get into trouble, do you? I'd suggest you not to go for a walk at late hours. You hear me?"

 _I'm the trouble._ I thought.

"Yes, Professor. Thank you! I'll go to back to my room now. Good night. " I said and bowed sincerely. 

Professor Minotaur looked bemused and nodded once and turned on his hooves.

I came to my room. Took a shower, all the while reeling back today's events.

The way Simon looked when he arrived, the way he held my hands casually and instinctively makes me question if I was really experiencing all this or if it's all a dream. It was really like a dream. Being with Snow, walking and holding hands with Snow were the most happiest moments I've ever felt in my damned life. Not to mention the peck on my cheek he gave me before returning to Hogwarts, left me speechless.

I put on my pajama pants and jumped on to lie in my bed.  
I closed my eyes, put my hand over my forehead.

If only I had a spell to spread the amount of happiness I'm feeling right now, it would have reached every corner of the country. However, it's all tinged with sadness of not letting Snow know about me being a Vampire. 

I tried to tell him several times but words failed me sometimes and some other times Snow looked so happy that I didn't want to ruin the moment. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to lie to him either.

He's the best thing that has ever happened to me.  
To see Snow smiling and expressing his strange new feeling that he's been feeling about me, it broke me into pieces. I was elated to hear all that, but what would he say if he comes to know that I'm a Vampire? Would it break his heart? Would he look at me differently? Would he want to date a Vampire? 

We even planned to go on a second date! 

Crowley below! I want to get this off my chest. Doesn't matter if this will ruin everything. This is the right to do.

So, I got up and went to my desk to write a letter to Snow.

As everything began with a letter, it would end with a letter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowbaz ❤

# SIMON 

The date with Baz was the best one ever. Time flew like an arrow when I was with him. Sitting in my dorm and reminiscing the moments spent with him, I was sure of something. 

I, Simon Snow was falling for Baz. And boy, I was falling hard. 

Little by little.  
Day by Day.

I was unsure of my feelings for him till now. But, now that I know, I would give my whole heart to him. No matter what, I wasn't afraid. 

I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about Baz when someone shook me awake, like a tiny tornado hit me. I saw Finn leaning over me speaking something I cannot comprehend. I just ignored him and turned to the other side of bed. 

"Get your ass outta bed Simon, or we are reading your letter," Pemberly's voice was laced with threat.

I was out of bed with the speed of lightning and ran towards the window. Snow-white was nowhere to be spotted. 

"If this is some kind of stupid joke, I'll hex you," I said turning and found six pair of eyes staring at me. Finn held an envelope. I plucked it from his fingers and tore open the envelope.

_Dear Simon,_

_I can't even begin to express how fantastic my first ever date was. You exude happiness, Snow. Lucky is that person who gets to spend their entire life with you._

_At first, I thought you stood me up or maybe changed your mind like Dev predicted. Can you imagine how I felt when I saw you?_

_I must say that you were looking handsome and red and sweaty when you finally came to the cafe?_

_I had so much fun. In your company. Time flew so fast. I wish we could've spent some more time talking, laughing and walking together._

_Okay, I can't stop rewinding the way you gave me an awkward kiss on my cheek before you left. You're so bold and it's one of the things I love about you.❤_

_Did you reach safely? Or did you get caught?_

_Thinking of you.  
Yours,  
Baz_

"See told you guys, Simon is seeing someone. He even ditched school," Liam, the most hyperactive one of the quartet, was telling excitedly as if he solved the mystery of the Bermuda triangle for muggles. 

"I don't know what you are talking about," I got up and put the letter in book. Maybe I'll want to read it again. 

"You are such a bad liar," Alejandro said rolling his eyes. 

"You guys are so nosy, you know that? It's true, I went on a date," I said smiling "With a boy. Baz. ". 

I dropped the bomb and they exploded with questions.   
"You've got to be kidding me"

"The Footballer from Watford?"

"How was your date?"

They all knew about Baz when I went on football tournament. So, I told them more about him, my feelings and our little rendezvous.

# BAZ 

I sent a letter to Snow. A letter which I didn't write what I planned to. I decided to reveal it on our second date. Partly because I want to end things ( if it's the end) by revealing it in person because I owe Simon an explanation and an apology, and partly because I wasn't ready to let go of Simon snow. 

I don't think I'd ever be able to let go of him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a ray of sunlight that brought out  
> rainbow in dark and cloudy sky,  
> Snow came to my life to bring me colorful joy!
> 
> -Baz

# BAZ 

_Baz, my bae😍_

_I guess you are the only person in universe who would consider me handsome when I am all flushed and sweaty from heat and running. Like I told, I missed my bus to reach you and had to wait half an hour for next one. I thought maybe you'll leave if I don't arrive on time. There was no way in which I could contact you.. Hence, running and late._

_I am glad you waited for me._

_I enjoyed a lot too in your company. Those places hold memories now, and I'll re-live the moments I spent with you, whenever I go there.. Can't wait for the next date._

_Oh don't worry. I've sneaked out thousands of times and have never got caught once. Perks of being Best friends with Penny! What about you? You look like someone who would ditch school to eat donuts._

_Baz, you looked so adorable while sipping that Unicorn Frappucinno, I couldn't stop myself giving you a peck. 😍  
So, when is our next date? Where would you like to go? Any place in specific?_

_Also, Baz, why were you single all this time?_

_Write back soon._

_Eagerly waiting.  
Your Snow. _

_P.S: Okay this is weird to say this, but can you come in casual next time.? I want to see how you look!_

# SIMON 

_Dear Snow,_

_How are you doing??_

_I can't wait to see you again. I've been daydreaming lately. You can ask Dev and Neil how I almost fell into the lake while thinking about you._

_It's your turn to pick the location, date and time Let me know soon._

_You've a fetish for casuals, eh, Snow? I can't help myself from laughing at that. I still marvel at you for being so straightforward to ask/take anything you want._

_How's Penny doing?_

_What? Really? Do I look like someone who finds pleasure in savouring Donuts? For the record, I never ditched school in all my eight years here. Except for the occasional nighttime-stroll in the woods. It's not exactly ditching the school when I'm still on the school grounds. And I never got caught while returning to my tower before. But got caught while returning to my tower after our date. I should be more careful._

_I didn't find "The one". I was not really looking. I was just waiting for it to happen however long it took. As you know, I'm smart and handsome and superb popular here, I got many letters and gifts and whatnot! But none of those ignited the spark in me. I used to think that maybe I'll find the guy after I leave school._

_Then, I met you. It was like a blessing. You know that, right? Also that I've fallen completely for you.._

_Anyway, What are you going to do after school?_

_I can't wait to shower you with my overflowing love on our next date._

_Thinking and dreaming about you,  
Yrs handsome,  
BAZ _

_P.S. Sorry for laughing. But you're so adorable._


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazillion stars in the sky,  
> If I get the chance to have it all,  
> I'd still choose you, Baz,  
> As those zillion stars don't even qualify,  
> To compare with the star, that's You. 
> 
> -Simon.

# BAZ

_Handsome Baz😍_

_After reading your previous letter , I am dumbfounded. I don't know what to reply! I am speechless.  
I can't believe this. The most popular hottie has completely fallen for me? Simon Snow, the weirdo??   
I hope you are not joking. Even if you are, I don't care. I give my whole heart to you, now it's up to you Baz , whether you break it or well.. reciprocate your feelings!!_

_You say that I'm straightforward and look at you? You amaze me with your bewitching words._

_I was scared to confess. That I'd also fallen in love with you. I was scared how you'd react if I take the word 'love' on our first date itself._

_So, look at you, my brave and bold Baz._

_I am doing good. Busy being hero everyone wants you see.._

_Day dreaming and you? That's so un-Baz like.. You are the one who changes dreams into reality._

_Well I can't imagine how you look in casuals. Of course he'd look handsome. Hot. Awesome. Beautiful.cool. Okay I need to stop.  
Penny is doing great. As usual. She seemed to have found herself a boyfriend. Shepard is a normal and is always curious about magick world. _

_After school, I've decided to move out and enjoy my life to the fullest. I haven't planned anything about future, cuz who knows what's gonna happen next.. what are your plans?_

_What major are you going to select in uni? Whichever course Penny takes, I'll take it. Have you ever lived with normals?_

_"I can't wait to shower you with my overflowing love in our next date." This part.. I somehow misread it and well it was a shocker😰😱 But yeah I am excited for our second date._

_Come see me on weekend at "Reading Nook" book cafe in evening.. I'll be there. 😍😘_

_Love,  
Si. _

# SIMON 

_Hi Snow,_

_Whoa. Snow. Why is it so hard to believe that I'm in love with you? I made it pretty clear,I guess. No, I don't joke on such things. Also, I've never proposed anybody in my life._

_I can't help but have this big smile since the second I read that you gave me your whole heart. Guess what? I'll definitely reciprocate the whole square of my heart and feelings for you._

_Good to hear that you figured out it all._

_I wonder if this's how people in love feel and chase these feelings. Can't believe that we have this much effect on each other. Tell me this is all not a dream?_

_Snow, Don't be scared to tell anything. I won't bite you (Wait, I might when you look so cute while trying to put everything you feel into words.) You can tell me anything you want._

_Can you tell me about magical creatures in your School grounds or woods or in your books?_

_I haven't decided what to opt in the Uni. Maybe Economics or something._

_No,it'll be my first time with Normals._

_Snow, which evening? Saturday or Sunday?_

_Yours,  
Baz_


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was dark in the common room when I entered. I cast the spell 'Lumos' and instantly regretted doing it.   
> In front of me I saw a couple making out. Surprised and Embarrassed I turned around.   
> "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude" I apologized, about to leave the room. 
> 
> "Holy Shit, Simon?"

# SIMON 

It was Thursday. Ebb invited us over at her cottage, After spending some time at her place, laughing and talking, we were back in the main hall for dinner. 

Penny and others won't stop teasing me, not that I mind them. They mentioned Baz in every conversation somehow. 

Like the other day while we were in herbology class, Penny asked me in front of Prof. Foxglove "Simon, would you come along with me to greenhouse? I need to collect some Basilton.. I mean Basil leaves" and dragged me there. 

My days were filled with Sunshine and Rainbows thinking about Baz, and my nights dreaming about him. I was on Cloud nine. 

I was standing on the bridge railing, below me the great river was flowing and rushing forward to meet it's beloved sea. I looked down at horror-stricken face of Baz. I was about to jump and he must have read my mind.. 

"Baz, I hope you are ready to catch me.. because I am falling for you" I screamed and jumped, without giving him any time to think. 

And I fell, with a thud. 

Upon opening my eyes, I saw the very familiar dorm ceiling. I was lying on the floor, the blankets tangled in legs. 

Another dream. And a weird one. 

Shaking my head and suppressing laughter, I got up to move back to bed. After few minutes of tossing and turning, when I couldn't go back to sleep, I decided to go out for some fresh air. 

It was dark in the common room when I entered. I cast the spell ' **Lumos** ' and instantly regretted doing it.   
In front of me I saw a couple making out. Surprised and Embarrassed I turned around.   
"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude" I apologized, about to leave the room. 

"Holy Shit, Simon?" I heard a hushed and familiar voice. I turned around so fast I almost got a whiplash. 

"What the F-" To say I wasn't shocked would be an understatement. "You guys.." I was unable to form any words. Liam and Finn were more shocked than me. 

I remembered all those times they were together.  
Bickering like a couple.  
Liam's head in Finn's lap.  
Getting food for the other. 

A small smile spread on my lips.

"Since when are you guys together? How come we not know about you?" I asked perplexed. 

"This was our first kiss" Liam said grinning. "I was always interested in this idiot"

"But, you were my inspiration. I gathered courage and asked him out" Liam was doing all the talking and Finn was blushing furiously watching him. 

"Whoa whoa there. I am so happy for you guys" I said with a genuine smile. 

I returned back to my dorm. I missed Baz. Even more now after Watching Liam and Finn together.

So, I decided to write a letter to Baz.

_Baby Baz.._

_THIS IS NOT A DREAM. ALL OF THIS IS REAL.  
THIS IS NOT A DREAM. ALL OF THIS IS REAL.  
THIS IS NOT A DREAM. ALL OF THIS IS REAL._

_That's what I say to myself every single day. And every single night.  
And now I'd say the same to you. We are blessed to have found each other._

_There are many beautiful magical creatures in the woods here. Some are hideous and dangerous too. Dragons, chimera, wolves, worsegers (they are like Badgers, but worse) and whole menagerie of magical creatures..  
But I am not fascinated by these creatures, I love spending time with ebb's goats in the grounds. Ebb is the goatherder,and my friend. She is such a sweet person..   
Penny must have mentioned all about magical creatures in the essay I sent, no?_

_Okay, Baz. Why don't we all three go to the same uni and live together? It'd be awesome._

_How about the date on Sunday?_

_Love,  
Simon._

I folded the letter and made my way towards the owlery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Like and comment and share. ❤


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to remember when we met on our date, he didn't talk much. Now I felt maybe he wanted to say something but wasn't comfortable enough to share it with me..

# BAZ

I sat silently for a few minutes after reading Simon's letter. 

Well, I asked him to tell about the magical creatures around or in Hogwarts grounds was purely because to give him a chance to ask me about Watford magickal creatures. And so, I could tell him everything about it and know how he feels about Vampires. No one is fond of vampires. 

At least, letting him know that vampires exist might lessen the shock/disgust that he would feel after I confide my secret with him.

However, he cancelled all of that possibilities by not asking about me about Watford creatures.

I love him so much that it's hard and painful to even imagine his sad face and hurt/shock in his eyes.

He wants me to move in with him and Penny. I, for one thing, wouldn't miss the chance to be with Simon all the time. 

That is, if everything went great on our second date. It'd be a jackpot! Otherwise......

Then, I put his letter in the box, which has all of his letters, and took a parchment to write my reply.

_Dear Snow,_

_If it's our destiny to be together, then nothing can make us apart._

_If it's not, then I don't know, Simon._

_Oh yes! Why not? I'll accept your proposal to live together with you..._

_I can't wait for Sunday! ❤_

_See you Sunday._

_Take care,_

_Love,  
Baz_

# SIMON

This was the first time in these months my heart felt heavy after reading Baz's letter. Every other time it tied wings and flew. 

His latest letter made no sense to me. The more times I read it, the more I got worried. 

It was break time when I found Snow-white sitting on the windowsill of the Potions class. I was excited to read his reply, so I opened then and there.  
But, after that I was so out of mind, I couldn't even focus in class and almost got detention by Professor Crow. 

There were so many things bugging me. 

One. Baz's letter was very short. That has never happened before. The other times even if he was busy, he would reply late but write a proper letter. This letter literally had only five sentences. 

Two. He left sentences incomplete which was weird. It seemed something was really bothering him, but he did not want to tell me. And I hated that. 

Three. He was trying to act all cheerful. Boy, did he really think he would fool me with his fake smiles and words.? I can see through his letter.

Four. He addressed me as Simon. It might look normal to others, but not to me. 

There were Zillion reasons the letter felt wrong to me. Something was off. Baz wasn't okay, and I hated the fact I couldn't be with him at that time. 

I just wanted to apparate to Watford in Baz's room. 

I tried to remember when we met on our date, he didn't talk much. Now I felt maybe he wanted to say something but wasn't comfortable enough to share it with me.. 

I grabbed my hair in frustration. I was so worried for him. Writing back and asking him wouldn't do any good. So, I just hoped that everything was alright with Baz and waited desperately to meet him.

My second date with Baz is going to be a long one.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second date.  
> Baz's secret out!

# BAZ 

After I got ready for the date, in Pink colour t-shirt and cream jeans, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was looking great, no questions about that, but I didn't look as much happy.

I was in a half sleeved t-shirt which exposed most of my arms. There was no need to worry about getting burnt as I was going to the date in the evening, when the sun was low. Also, the westher was cloudy. 

Wearing t-shirt made me look more muscular. And my arms look pale. There are people who are as pale as me because that's their complexion. So, I don't need to worry about that too. 

Simon snow asked me to come in casuals. So, I'm doing it for him. 

I put on my blue leather jacket over my t-shirt and left Watford, after receiving good lucks from Dev and Niall.

\---------------------

When I entered 'Reader's Nook' , I immediately spotted Simon, seated and looking at the door, at me.

When he saw me ,his eyes lit up, his pretty sapphire eyes bright, and waved at me.

I smiled and waved and walked to the table. I reached the table, removed my coat and set it on an empty chair and then sat in my seat.

Snow's eyes were fixed on me all the while.

Simon shifted in his seat. He looked as angelic as ever. The light giving his brown curls almost a halo. 

"Hi, Snow," I said looking at the cafe which looked so cozy. At the far side of the cafe, there were many sofas and book shelves and racks for readers only. 

Cafe was illuminated by a chandelier in the centre and also with small old-fashioned lamp-sized bulbs fixed on the walls.

"Baz," Simon said. "You look handsome."

I was once again struck by him.

I looked at my t-shirt and then at Snow. "Thank you,Snow. I'm glad you liked me in casuals too."

He huffed put a small laugh.

" Of course, Baz. " he said and a little smile playing at his lips.

I rested my hands on the table. 

"Do you come here often? To read?" I asked.

"Not me. Penny does and also she comes here a lot with her boyfriend. And she drags me along with her. I like this place." He said.

"I can see why you like this place." I said. 

_Should I tell him now? Before he orders coffee or something..._ I thought.

"Baz, you look pale. " He said. 

_Did he figure it out?_ I tensed a bit.

"Paler than usual?" 

"Kinda," he said. 

"it's...that, Snow," 

At that time, waiter came to take our order. 

Simon ordered Scones and cappuccino. I ordered iced-coffee.

"You were saying..." Simon said after giving our orders.

"Simon, I have been meaning to say something to you since our first date. But I wasn't sure when to say. I was afraid and was not ready to lose you." I lifted my head and saw him looking at me worried. " I'm not ready to lose you now."

"You're scaring me, Baz. What's that you wanted to tell me that will break us apart?" He asked me.

"Listen Snow, you might get angry but I'm so sorry for not telling you before. That.. that I am a Vampire."

A beat. 

He kept staring at me and not moving a muscle.

Everything's stopped. I can only hear my low heartbeat thudding.

The silence was broken by the waiter, who brought out drinks and scones, " Here you go. Enjoy!"

Simon took his cappuccino and sipped and kept the mug down and then looked at me. 

His expression was unreadable.

"That's it? That's what you want to say?" He finally said.

"What do you mean by "that's it"? Isn't it a big deal for you? I'm not kidding, Simon. "

" I know that you're not kidding. "

"Good then. I'm sorry for not telling you beforehand. I'm sorry that you like a Vampire. I can understand if you don't want to continue this thing between us. I mean who wants to be a boyfriend of a Vampire, right? I totally get it, Snow."

"Me."

"What?"

"I want to be your boyfriend. And I'm not kidding. I kind of guessed it. Remember when I touched your hand on our first date, it was cold. And you're pale. And whatnot! You eat less. You are a cut out for how a Vampire should look, Baz. I just dismissed that thought because I believed that vampires don't exist. Haven't you seen any Vampire movies? "

I was dumbstruck with where this was going. I didn't imagine Simon to react this way. Somehow I felt my chest loosened it's knot a little as a trickle of hope sparkled in me.

"No. Not really. Have you?" 

"Of course. I grew up with muggles. So, I know. Anyway, listen Baz, You being a vampire doesn't change the fact that I love you and you love me, okay? Nothing can stop us. Why are you so hard on yourself? Girls and boys stand in a queue to fall in love with a Vampire who is as much dashing as he's smart. Look at your lips, well, you can't look at your own lips, but it's cherry red. And I- " Simon stopped talking as he realized what he was saying. 

I leaned a bit and controlling myself from laughing and said, " continue, Snow. I'm listening."

He blushed. Crowley. It was a great sight to beheld in this bright place. 

Simon doesn't care about me being a vampire. He won't give a damn about it. Well, there's my full hope. With him. He's my hope. Simon snow, the hope-bringer. For our whatever-this-thing is. 

"I..I was just saying that you shouldn't loathe yourself for being whatever you're. You don't need to apologise, Baz. "

"You're right, Snow. But I was nervous because I've never told about me to anybody. My father forbid me so. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Also, vampires are banished from Watford. So, I can't wait to finish this year and live freely without worrying about anything!"

"That's better. Even I can't wait to live with you. Drink your coffee, Baz. Let's go to spa. After finishing all the scones."

I smiled. 

"Sounds good. "

And he smiled too. His eyes were twinkling.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Date part-2  
> Love is in the air.

# SIMON 

I reached the Cafe before time. I was worried for Baz because of his previous letter and thought he might leave this time for sure incase I got late. 

I saw him enter the cafe with all his glory. Clad in casuals, he looked much younger and more handsome than ever. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Everything was a blur around me, except him. 

After greetings and some small talk, I noticed him, he had that look on his face. Like he was weighing on words before saying something. He seemed nervous. 

"Baz, You look pale" I said worried. 

"Paler than usual?" He went stiff. What on Earth was bothering him? I couldn't fathom what could possibly make him act this way. 

And when he revealed that he was a vampire, I didn't know how to react. I was relieved that it was nothing serious, like he is not breaking up with me or something before we even got into a proper relationship. But, I was worried too, he must have loathed himself for being a vampire, it must have been hard for him to say those words aloud. 

At that moment, the waiter brought our order and I was so glad for his timing. After sipping coffee from the mug, I finally broke the silence and told him it wasn't a big deal for me. All I wanted was to be with him.

Finally, when Baz was convinced that i wanted to be his boyfriend and didn't care about those things, he was back to normal. Happy and Charming. His gloomy aura was replaced by bright face.

After a while, we decided to go for fish spa. 

**AT SPA**

When we dipped our feet in the small pool, all those small fishes came rushing and started nibbling the skin. 

"It tickles, it tickles" I couldn't contain my laughter and said looking at Baz.

His lips had a slight pout and saucy expression and he was glaring at the water. That's when I saw there were no fishes on his side. 

"Maybe these creatures know I am a natural predator" He said crestfallen, like a dejected kid who didn't get his favorite toy. 

Adorable. 

I shifted towards him wrapped my feet around his ankles. His legs pressing into mine, it sent tingling sensation down my body. 

He was looking at me dumbfounded and awed. I just smiled at him. 

"See, they love you too" I motioned towards the fishes which were nibbling at our feet. 

"It feels good, isn't it?" I asked turning my body towards him. We were so close. His face inches away from mine. 

I looked into his grey eyes, noting that the pupils were larger than they should be in this light. My eyes drifted to his lips and then back to his eyes. He was staring up at me, wide eyed, and I felt the briefest urge to move closer. 

And so I did. 

Heart thumping madly, I leaned over Baz and kissed carefully on his forehead. When I pulled away, Baz's cheeks were tainted red and his lips were slightly open. 

I smiled and aimed lower, for his lips this time.

Baz responded instantly, his fingers curled into my hair and he pulled me closer. I had to brace myself on the edge with one hand or risk falling in the pool. 

His lips were soft and cold and felt so good. "I really like this" I mumbled against his soft mouth, which curved into a smile.

When we finally pulled apart, he said in a husky voice "I've wanted to kiss you since ages". His handing moving from my hair to jaw. 

"It took me a long time too" I spoke in low voice, brushing our noses together. 

Baz laughed breathlessly and kissed me again and again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SnowBaz ❤😍

# BAZ 

I lost the track of time while we kissed, forgetting and  
leaving the world behind.

Just me and Snow in our new world. 

But we sprang apart, after hearing a whistle sound. We turned around to see a couple of girls giggling and whistling. Then, a straight couple, walked past us, both were smiling and the girl gave us an enthusiastic thumbs up. 

Snow looked at me, grinning, his eyes glinting. I couldn't help but grin back at him. 

We sat there, Snow's right ankle hooked to my left ankle, for some time, talking about random things. All the while, Snow was playing with my fingers. He was warm. 

Next, Simon wanted to eat ice cream. So, Simon got a butterscotch flavoured one for him and vanilla flavoured for me. 

We walked together hand-in-hand, talking about favourite places and eating ice-cream.

"Weather is so cool today," Snow said.

"Yeah?" I said. After a thought, I added ,"Do you feel cold? Here, hold this." I gave him my ice-cream cone to hold and then removed my jacket and wrapped it on his shoulders. 

Snow looked at me with big blue eyes. 

I took my ice-cream back and started walking ahead.

He followed me. 

"Baz, I didn't say that I was feeling cold. You don't have to do this." But he hugged my jacket about himself. Then he looked at me. I averted my eyes away from him then again looked at him. He was smiling. Like he knew how I was feeling. 

Stupid Snow. His smile, his pretty gorgeous smile, can lit up the world. I can feel my own mouth curving into a smile after seeing his smile.

"Don't you feel cold?" he asked.

"Not so much. Come on, Snow. It's late already. You need to get in a bus." I said. 

"You want to get rid of me? Am I that boring?" Snow said. His voice low. We were walkout next to each other.

I turned to him. 

"Yes. You're really, really boring. You make me sleep. " I said.

"What?" He stopped short and looked at me. His eyebrows furrowed. His eyes are sharp as needles.

I started laughing. 

"Crowley! Look at you all angry. How can you describe yourself as boring? Honestly, this is the best day of my life. I didn't think my day would get any better than our first date. I won't leave you alone once we move in together. " I said.

"Really?"

"Really, Snow." 

We reached the bus station and just before Simon got into the bus, I took his hand and pressed a kiss there. I hoped he understood the message it conveyed, which is, that _'I can't even think of getting rid of you.'_


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final letters before the long distance relationship becomes the living-together relationship.

# BAZ 

_My hero,_

_First things first.. I couldn't process after seeing you in jeans. It was like a short circuit in my mind. The Fuse in my brain went off. There were Sparks everywhere. 😍😍 You look much younger in casuals._

_Second things second. I kind of knew you were vampire. Your pale skin and handsome looks gave it all. But I wasn't sure back then when I saw you. Then you mentioned in one of your letters "you might bite me" and when you weren't eating anything and just had drinks on our first date I was cent percent sure. But.. you know what? Idc about these stuff. As long as you're with me and don't kill me😂 we are all good._

_When you revealed, I wanted to say I know. But,then I thought maybe it's rude. You must have felt so uncomfortable telling your secret. But, I am also glad that you told me. And shared it with me first. . 😘 I don't care,what others say about you or what your identity is, I am in love with you and that's final._

_Baz, I could have waited even for a thousand years.. I know this must be hard to tell. And you must have gone through a lot. But if you want you can tell me about what happened!?? I am all ears. Again, it's not necessary. Say only if you want to.._

_Baz, my baby. You must be so lonely at times. I'll make up for all the love you have not got. You deserve it all. 😍_

_Love,  
Snow.._

_P.S: I still can't believe the fact, that it was your first time kissing someone. I mean you are good at it._

# SIMON 

_Dear Simon,_

_Has anyone ever told you how smart and wonderful you are? Because you're the first person I've ever met who's as brave as he's kind, as sweet as he's fierce, as smart as he's beautiful._

_I went through a lot and it was all blurry. I stopped registering everythng that's happening around me after I became a Vampire. Irony! That's my life._

_It was a nightmare. I wish it was.a nightmare, Snow. Those vampires who appeared out of nowhere fought with my mom when she was in house. I was asleep on bed and a clean target. My mom was hurt badly so she didn't make it._

_When is your exam? Do you want to meet before your exam?_

_I can't imagine how you'd look in formals. I'm sure it's gonna be the extra-death of me!_

_No, I'm not asking you to dress up like me. Just thinking._

_Thank you, Snow. I can't express how much adore you.❤_

_Yours,  
Baz_

# BAZ 

_Dear Baz.._

_I m sorry about your mom. You said earlier she is no more, but I had no idea what she went through.._

_What are you even talking about? Me brave?? I must say YOU are the bravest person I've ever met. You were kid. A baby. Merlin and Morgana!! I can't imagine. Your Aunt Fiona must be an amazing lady, to have brought you up as a gentleman.. I would like to meet her someday. If you are okay with it._

_Well, my exams start next week.. After 9 days to be precise. I am scared. Let's meet this weekend, before we get busy in exams. I don't want to be the reason if you score less. Also, Penny is giving me a hard time about studying. She can be really scary of I don't focus on exams._

_Let's meet at the Same place, same time._

_Baz. I would love it, if you express how much you adore me._

_Yours only,  
Simon._


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together❤

# SIMON 

Few months later

Our time together seemed to pass in a blink of an eye, well a few blinks of an eye, since those were four wonderful months. 

And today was the day we were moving in together. After many dates, lots of fun, blended through all ups and downs, we were finally going to live together and I couldn't be more happier. 

Both of us got admission in University. Baz wanted to live between muggles, like normals. His father was livid at first, considering the fact, that he is a vampire, but Fiona did her best to convince him and here we are today. 

Penny left the country to study overseas with Shepard. She was happy with him and I was happy for her. 

A loud honk made me jump. I turned around to see Baz sitting in his car. I narrowed my eyes at him and he grinned. Opening the front door, I sat beside him and turned to face him. 

"Where to mister? " He asked still grinning. All these months in order to live like normal, Baz spent his vacation watching movies and making me watch them too. He never left a chance to drop a movie reference. 

"To the stars" I replied, mimicking Rose from Titanic. Baz laughed and I joined him. 

Our belongings had already been sent to the flat. All we had to do was to set them up. And that was not an easy job. 

"The sofa won't go in near the wall Snow, lets pull it a bit in centre," Baz said blocking my hand, while I was trying to push it in a corner. 

"It will look cozy, we can get peaceful sleep if it's in the corner, besides I don't want the sunlight facing directly on it, if you are the one sitting there," I made my point, explaining him. Baz can be really thick sometimes. 

"I won't catch fire, if sunlight falls on me. It just irritates me a bit. We have talked about this, Simon." Baz rolled his eyes and still managed to look hot. "And if we put the furniture here, it will create an intimate conversation area." He continued smiling.

"But it will be cozy if.. " I started but Baz cut me in the middle "And Simon Snow, we have a bedroom to sleep." 

"Fine, let's move it in the middle. But the throw-pillows and curtains will be my choice" I said lifting a finger. 

Hours later, after organising the rooms I fell on bed, too tired to move. Baz came and laid beside me. 

Both of us lay awake, talking in low voices, while neither slept until hours after the sun finally slipped around the corner.

I looked at Baz thinking about all those time when I wanted to lie next to him in the dark and watch him breathe and watch him sleep.

Baz slept like a baby, he was holding me in his arms. I wondered what he was dreaming about and I tried not to get an inferiority complex if the dreams weren't about me.

Being with Baz was a bliss. And this was our forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this ride with us.
> 
> Don't forget to like and comment.
> 
> ❤


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter for you all. 
> 
> It's filled with SnowBaz cute moments. 
> 
> And with this chapter, we've decided to end this fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Keep loving SnowBaz❤ xo

#  BAZ 

After getting my father's approval to study with Normals and to live with friends, I moved in with Simon and Penny.

The apartment was quite spacious. 

Snow informed me that Penny would be flying overseas to study with Shepard. And that she'd wanted to spend time with him before she left. She was sorry that she's going as her boyfriend wanted them to go to college together. Like us.

It took days to organise everything. Simon and Penny used their hogwarts spells so often that I couldn't help but keep saying, "waste of magick", for which they kept rolling their eyes.

When all three were together, we'd talk till we fall asleep, which was very late.

There were times, when Penny was not around, then the air around me and Snow had been buzzing with sexual tension. 

Then I'd look at Snow, who'd look at me at the same time, then we'd stare at each other for few seconds then Penny had appear and say, "I can sense what's going on here. You know, Simon's magic stinks when he feels a strong emotion."

Simon had turn at her and say, "No, it doesn't stink, Penny. "

Penny had just shrug and had continue her work. 

And there were some other times, where we'd watched movie together, and during the kissing scenes, my face had felt hot. And when I looked at Simon, he'd looked like an apple. 

Penny had got up to get some more popcorns, then after a few seconds Simon also got up to get some drinks. 

I'd pulled Simon by his waist before he could disappear from my sight again.

He'd fell on lap, sideways.

Our eyes were locked and we were about to kiss but Penny entered and said, " Oh stevie! Oh gracie.."

Crowley only knows who they are.

Simon had stood up quickly and started sputtering something but Penny stopped him. "I get it, Simon. You see, I also have a boyfriend."

"Thank you, Bunce," I said.

"I- ".Snow began. But penny had cut him and said, "SIMON, here comes your favourite part."

All three pair of eyes had glued to the screen to see the "car scene" from titanic movie, which was Simon's favourite scene. 

"Wow." I said.

"I know, right?" Penny had replied. 

Simon had covered his face with a hand. 

I laughed, taking a popcorn from Penny's bowl.

\--------  
Next day, Penny departed to abroad with Shepard. 

After sending off Penny, I and Snow went to buy a sofa as the old one was saggy. And then we bought new cell phones.

We're kind of making progress to be around each other alone without combusting.

\---------

Next evening, I woke up from a light sleep on new sofa and Simon wasn't in my vicinity.

So, I went to see where he was. 

Simon was in our room. His back was facing the door. And he was shirtless. He'd been searching for a shirt from the pile of still unfolded clothes.

I was frozen on the spot. Unable to get out or get in. Definitely not in. I didn't want to make Simon feel uncomfortable. 

Somehow I forced myself to turn away from Snow. 

Before I took a step, he called me, "Baz? You need something? "

I half-turned and said, " I, I just came looking for you. You were here and I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right, Baz. We need to get used to it." He said, I dared to look at him, he was still shirtless and smoking hot.

I was speechless. 

"Get used to it?" I managed to say, suddenly feeling thirsty. 

"Yeah, I mean we live together so it happens!" 

I just stood there. Leaning back on door. 

After few seconds, he walked toward me, still shirtless and hugged me tightly. 

Before my brain started to work and think of hugging him back, he'd let go of me and went back to search for his shirt from the pile of our clothes.

After a minute or so, I went to help Simon and to arrange our clothes in the wardrobe. 

\-----

I'd come to know more about Simon after living with him for a month. 

His eyes look fierce when he  
concentrates on working something delicate. He bites his lips at one side when he's thinking of something. His jaw would be hard and set and he'd lift his chin a little when he's stubborn.

When he does that, every single neck mole of his would be visible. He's just so gorgeous, I couldn't even function properly around him.

\----

One evening, when I was in our room, studying, Snow entered with two mugs of coffee. 

He was wearing loose dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. You've no idea how those colors suited him. 

"Stop there, Snow. Don't move." I said.

Snow stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Wait. Don't move." I said. And walked to him.

Snow furrowed his brows.

"There's", I said and pointed my forefinger at his neck. "something." 

"That's it?" Snow exhaled.

"I said don't move, Snow." I took a step toward him. Now we're close that I could hear his heartbeat and feel his warmth. Only Two coffee mugs separated us.

I inched my face closer to his neck, then slowly ,pressed my lips to a mole, that always tempted me to do this.

Simon bent his neck a little to the other side. Exposing more. I pressed little kisses to his other little moles 

I stepped away from him with a final light butterfly-kiss to his darkest mole and took the coffee mug from him. 

His face and ears and neck were so red. 

"Thanks for the coffee, Snow," I said, and took a sip while reading Simon's face .

He looked up at me and quirked his lips at one side and took a step toward me and bumped my shoulder and said, "You're welcome." 

I grinned at my coffee mug. And followed Snow.

\------

One evening, after returning to home from our nth date, Snow asked me, "Baz, are you happy?" 

I was taken aback with his question.

"Do I look sad?" I stopped walking and asked. 

"No, " he said and took my hand in his and continued walking. " I just want to know if you're happy with me."

"Of course, Snow. Everything about you makes me happy." 

He nodded and smiled. And after few steps, he said, "Me too. I'm happiest with you." He squeezed my hand to emphasize it. 

We reached our apartment.

"I'm glad, Snow " I unlocked the door. 

"I'd want to be with you like this. Forever.", Snow said.

I turned to him. He was serious. He looked like he had so much to express.

When you feel so much, you look like you have so much to say. The sheer force of the emotion makes you look like you're struggling to form a sentence. He had that look on his face.

I went to him. "Me too, Simon." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I was afraid that you'd change your mind after living with me for a month or so, but the more I know about you, the more I fall for you."

"You know what's funny? I was actually worried about that; that you'd change your mind."

" Me? Not in any world. You make my life complete, Baz. You give me wings to fly."

"Wings?"

"Not literal wings. But that's not the point. Although, " he walked back and sat on the sofa. "When Penny and I were in danger on one of our adventures, I conjured myself a set of dragon wings. That was amazing. Sadly, it disappeared after few hours." He stopped and then said, " What I'm saying is that I want you in my life, Baz. " 

He looked straight ahead and then at me. 

I went to sit next to him, he turned to me. 

"Simon, I can never even dream of living a life without you or away from you." I placed my hand over his heart and made him to place his hand over my heart. "Our hearts are tied together, Simon. We're destined for each other. "

We smooched for some time before I slept on sofa. Simon slept on me. His face at the side of my neck. I kissed his head and then wrapped my arms around him tightly and slept with a smile on my face, as still the word _Forever_ echoed in my ears.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you all liked it. 
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to my buddy @Subaanu A.K.A.Penelope Bunce 💟

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Share it with those who love SnowBaz. ❤


End file.
